Troubled Imagination
by DragonAngel84
Summary: A girl is pulled into another dimension while she was dreaming the perfect family and friends. She thought she was still in her own world but found out this world is more then she dreamed about. Some bad language MF,
1. Bad Idea

Troubled Imagination

I only own Mary 'DAngel' Night and used some common names. My character has slang if there is any problems ask me and I will help. I do not own x-men I will change a few things I don't know any French so I will use some of his slang from other stories forgive me. I will look forward to the reviews say anything you like good or bad it won't make a differences to me. Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman was looking out a large window staring at the night sky. Her short blonde hair with brown roots an inch long and blue hazel eyes looked like she cried for so long. She was turning sixteen in four days but she didn't look happy. She found herself thinking about her time about a family she once knew. When she was born they didn't stay home to raise her her grandparents did When she was two they had a son they took time off for him and ignored her she promised herself to protect him. Three years go by the girl five and her brother three they had a babysitter that abused them when there parents were working. The girl protected her little brother from the babysitters physical abuse for ten months. She tried her hardest to tell her parents what was happening but they didn't listen. The mother came home from work earlier and saw the babysitter swinging the three year old boy by his ankles. The mother snapped and started to beat the woman for hurting her child the mother said "Don't ever come near my child again!" The girl heard her mother perfectly 'What about me I'm your child too ain't I?' After the incident with the babysitter and her mother the girl decided to leave and not ever return to the family that didn't want her. When morning came the next day the girl grabbed some money from her father's wallet and made her sure she had enough of her clothes in her backpack. She was smart for a young age, took the subway to Manhattan she saw lots of things surprised no one asked her where her parents were. She got off the train went up the stairs it was still light out she silently made her way into the house made sure no one saw her. "Tomorrow I start looking for my new life with a family that wants me." With that she fell asleep she dreamed she was very smart and had abilities like a feline fast, cunning, strong, flexible and agility. While she was dreaming something was approaching her it was on the ceiling it swallowed her up and it took her to another dimension. She woke up in another bed she remembered the bed she used "Did the bed changed?" "No, I moved you to my room so Seth didn't see you" the girl turned to see a boy older then her. "My names Chris what's your?" she stared at him for a while "Mary, I didn't mean to sneak in I was looking for a place to sleep." He smiled "How old are you I'm five until May you?" "Oh I'm ten, did you run away from home?" Mary looked away from him then said in a sad whispered. "I didn't have a home to begin with they just ignored me. I did run I'm not going back so don't make me please." Chris looked at her "Maybe my boss needs another hand would you do anything to stay here." "Well I am looking for my new life so I'll try what does ya boss do" he turned away to get some clothes. "You from here or another part of New York?" "Brooklyn why?" "You sounded like you were that would've been my guess." She saw him smile "Follow me alright I'm taking you to the boss" she did when they reached his office a boy older then Chris looked drunk.

"Hey Chris who that a new thief?" he went up to her she didn't like the smell he was disgusting she backed up every time he went towards her. "Seth I'm taking her to the boss" he grabbed Mary's wrist and entered the office "Sir do you have any other spots open so Mary can join us?" Mary looked around 'Thief great if that's the only way I can live and not go back then so be it.' Mary saw a big man with a cigar looking at her "Mary uh well she'll be the first female thief then. Mary you promise to the training and not give any complaints." Mary didn't care "If it means livin then I'll take anythin ya throw at me." the man laughed "I see you have spunk Chris tell the others no one is to touch this girl unless she messes up when training. If I find out she was touched I'll kill the man that brakes her." Chris smiled he knew she would be safe from every crook in the building. Mary was given the training she didn't understand why it seemed so easy. She found out she had all the abilities she dreamed of even was a genius. She created a bo-staff that could grow in length, the boss adopted her as a daughter. No men dared to touch her she was given her own room, money and clothes. Chris and her were good friends she thanked him for helping her time went by Chris and Mary were the unstoppable team when it came to stealing. Mary walked into the building said hi to the guys they gave her respect not because she was now the boss's daughter but she was a hell of a fighter. Mary got presents every time it was her birthday the best ones were from Chris. Now thirteen her long brown hair in a ponytail her blue hazel eyes showing happiness. She was carrying Chris's nineteen birthday present "Hey does anyone know where Chris is?" They all said Seth got him a gift "He should be in his room Mary" "Thanks guys." She was about to knock when she heard a scream come from inside she opened the door to see Chris and a girl her same age tied down on his bed.

"CHRIS! what are ya doin" Chris looked at her "Seth gave her to me said it was about time I became a man." Mary saw no regret in his eyes "She looks as old as me ya not really gonna rape were ya?" Mary feared Seth was going to try something Chris looked mad now "Why should you care. I'm now old enough to do what I want you think you can control me." "Chris that's not what I mean why are ya mad we're friends I know ya. You wouldn't hurt an innocent girl that's what..." Mary had fear in her eyes "What who would do?" She swallowed "Chris don't do it please I'm beggin ya she's too young. Don't rape any girl Seth rapes you don't please don't follow him." Chris looked at her his face looked calm he went to her "Mary are you afraid you shouldn't be." he was hugging her he whispered in her ear "I'm only practicin so I can rape you next." Mary's eyes widen he pushed her away from him and back handed her across her cheek. "Stay out of my business or I'll rape you next instead of waiting for you to be ready." He went back into his room Mary put her hand on the cheek he slapped. "Mary you all right we should have warned you when you left two month ago. Seth was driving him into bad stuff we're sorry." Mary looked at Chris's door "Don't be sorry the only one that should be sorry is Seth for makin Chris forget his promise." With that said she went into her room grabbed all her money and some clothes to last she had the rest of the stuff she needed on her. Walked back to his door turned to the guys "Tell the boss I'm happy he took me in but I can't stay here no more blame Seth and Chris." She did a round house kick to Chris's door she wasn't too late he went at her she knocked him out. She whispered something to him then cut the girl free she grabbed her arm "I'm takin ya home now." Chris started waking up when he saw Mary and the girl leave through the front door. "Mary..." her voice echoed in his head over and over 'You said you promised that you wouldn't let anyone harm me and you'll be my friend forever. But you broke that promise when ya let Seth control ya for two months' he saw the gift she got him next to the door. He opened it to see a book full of pictures of them smiling having fun all the pictures had her wearing the trench coat her got her. "She never took it off oh god what have I done. Boss I lost the most wonderful person in my life I lost my Angel."

Mary got on her motorcycle she told the girl to hang on "Where do ya live" "Bayville." Mary knew where it was it took her hours to get there no one that she lived with followed her. When she arrived to the neighborhood they saw everybody out of there homes looking for something or someone. The girl got off the cycle when Mary stopped and ran to her family "Mom Dad I'm home." They all turned to see her they greeted her and her parents were happy that she was back home. The neighborhood saw Mary on her motorcycle the girl looked at her "She saved me she didn't want me to be hurt she's an Angel." Mary looked shocked "An Angel whoa I ain't no angel." "Of course you are you saved or little girl and didn't think twice of doing it so we thank you." Everyone gathered around her and thanked her for bring the girl back the family offered her a meal and a place for the night. Mary got off her cycle walked it to the house the girl lived in they asked her questions and she answered. They didn't know she was a thief just that she did the right thing the girl said "She knew the guy that was going to rape me tried to talk him out of it. She said I know you wouldn't hurt an innocent girl" The girls parents couldn't thank her enough they gave her the guest room to sleep in. Mary looked out the window 'I don't know how I get myself into these things they think I'm an Angel. Chris I'm sorry but I'm not gonna see you again I'm done with that I'm goin ta help the innocent now." Mary went to sleep she had planned on using her skills and brain to help people it wasn't going to be easy but she was going to try. Mary woke up she had to leave before they woke up she didn't mind there kindness but she did have plans. She left after leaving a note and some money she liked giving she went around Bayville saw a lot of things people being friendly. Everything she was looking for was here but one "A family that wants me" she signed then left the nice town.

She had to make a name for herself now they called her an Angel with knowing her past maybe she could use that. "Angel I don't sound dangerous... wait that's it DAngel. My name is DAngel that has a nice ring to it." She made it know to the underground market she could steal anything if the price was right and no body getting hurt. She had many employers call her up she took up everyone but none of them knew what she looked alike. So she made another device that changed her hair and eyes from long brown hair to long blood red. Her innocent blue hazel to flaming amber eyes she looked like a demon that's what the people who saw her called her. She didn't care no one could tell what she looked like two years later,one of her jobs brought her back to the place where she started. "Ah DAngel you're here early I have a job for you it's extremely dangerous. But no doubt you can do it one of my men didn't make it past the front door." Mary was staring at the man who took her in and made her a thief he was older and was very lonely. She saw a picture of her with everyone her and Chris had one of there arm on each others shoulder smiling. "Is this somethin that will get others hurt?" "No I made sure of that Chris is the best thief I have he checked it out Chris come in here." Mary tensed up she turned to see a depressed Chris he had a scar over his left eye and could still see. "He was the one I sent but he couldn't get far they have lasers now. Chris this is DAngel the greatest thief that was born." She watched him he snorted "You know Mary was the best still is in my eyes. I don't care about the most daring thief I just want to know if my Angel is safe." Mary couldn't believe it he missed her her words broke his spirit. "Please forgive him he's been like that since he caused her to leave. She was like a daughter I never had I heard what the men said she told me. I'm glad she can take care of herself maybe after your job you could find her and tell her we miss her." Mary nodded her head Chris grabbed her jackets and pushed her to the wall hard."I want you to bring her back here even if she fights you. Make her come back I have to see her and tell her I loved her with all my heart." Mary got angry she pushed him off of her "If ya loved her then why ya threaten ta rape her. Yea that's love ya were controlled by another rapist pig."

The two men looked at her Chris looked at her "How did you know that?" "The reason I know is because she told the girl she saved and she told everyone. That an Angel is out there that didn't have a reason to help her but she did..." Mary stopped when she saw Seth walk in he saw her "Well well well what have we here the DAngel herself impressive boss you got her. Now the real fun can begin how bout you come with me I'll show you a great time." Mary was disgusted she had her hand on her bo-staff behind her back "How bout I kick ya butt." "Oh feisty aren't you I love that in the girls I want to take to bed." He reached out to grab her she hit him hard enough to send him to the other side of the room she pinned him to the floor. "You listen to me ya sick bastard if you ever try anythin like that again. I'll make sure ya lose that little thing ya use ta hurt young girls." Chris and the boss were scared Seth just laid there stunned she turned to look at them "One job then I'm out of here got it." She grabbed the information she needed to do the job Chris went with her she went in she was about to enter the building when Chris stopped her. "I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall it's just I miss her so much. And the thought of her never coming back just kills me." Mary told him what road to take yes he wouldn't see her again but it would help. She went in the security was strong but not hard for her she came out with the box they wanted she didn't ask what it was. He paid her then left she was happy he regretted what happened Mary knew she had to see what became of her family. When she got there she couldn't believe there was no red brick house she asked about the family. "Sorry never heard of them" Mary couldn't understand she went to her place she got after she started her business. She fell on her bed she started thinking what happen to her family that she had did they leave the state or did her dream come true. She fell asleep dreaming of meeting the perfect family, all the friends she'll make and someone that would love her.

Mary woke up with a bad feeling she didn't like it she went outside nothing wrong. She went to the dinner to eat the people who work there enjoys her company. But today something was wrong she put her sunglasses on went in to sit at the bar "Hey Nick what's up." He didn't answer Mary knew something happened or was going to. All he said was sorry to her that made her so tense she could sense something behind her. She dodged the man that was going to hit her with a bat she kicked him outside. Someone called her from the street "DAngel we know you're in there come out or the woman gets it." Mary looked at Nick he was crying 'His wife no it took me months to help them.' "Don't worry Nick I'll get her back just make sure you get these people out the back." He nodded she went outside to see ten men with guns "Don't ya have anythin better ta do then bother a teen." "I want you to work for me or she dies. We know you care for innocent people don't we Seth." Mary saw him get out of the car she growled the men started shaking no one ever made her growl unless she was mad. "I'll make ya a deal ya can't refuse, let her go and don't ever let me see ya again or you'll regret it." Seth and the leader didn't flinch "I want some fun you'll make a good bitch in my bed." Mary hated that word every time she heard it she was mad she slowly walked up to them her bo-staff ready. She winked to Sarah she knew to duck then Mary spined and hit the two guy grabbed Sarah ran into the dinner. Once they made it the men opened fire "Stay low Sarah go to the back Nick is waitin" "Thank you DAngel we're so sorry." She didn't care just as long as they were safe the gun fire died down they were reloading Mary jumped out the window. "My turn" she started to knock all them down Seth and the leader were the last to be unarmed. "Ya know I was gonna be nice ta day but you two thought it would be fun to attack me." She knocked them out took tied them all up called the police watched them get picked up and locked away. She had to leave she was getting innocent people in trouble she went to Bayville to hung up her name.

She found a good house two bedroom one bath she brought the stuff she owned her clothes, work out equipment and weight sets. She enrolled into the high school as Mary Night fifteen year old genius she turned her ring off cut and dyed her hair. She looked into the mirror short platinum blonde hair with innocent crystal blue hazel eyes put on her favorite red blood sunglasses and trench coat went to school. There she saw different people school was like a international Cafe spot she smiled it was going to get very interesting being in high school. She got her schedule went to her first class was math the teacher was having a hard time. "Hey I'm new and it looks like ya need help may I try" he said "Anything to start class." "Ok, but I warn ya I'm weird ok" she got on top of a desk next to her used her hands to balance the whole class got quiet and watched her. She jumped up in the air off the desk did a back flip landed that said 'Too easy' they clapped she bowed. "Now we can start" "Class this is our new student..." "Mary Night nice ta meet ya all." They class was paying attention to the teacher every time he talked thanks to Mary of course when the class ended he called her back. "Thank you for getting there attention and you are very smart why weren't you in here as a freshmen" "Transferred from another school." She went to her next class everyone was interesting even lunch time was tiring she saw a huge kid named Fred Dukes and his buddy's. Lance Alvers, Todd Tolensky and Pietro Maximoff the bad boys of Bayville High they didn't like a certain group. A guy named Duncan was talking about his girlfriend Mary overheard him talk about the geeks she has to live with and pointed towards them. Mary saw them and heard there names as well Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Evan Daniels, and Jean Grey being the football captain's girlfriend. Mary was surprised they looked normal but Rogue was a goth. At the end of the day Mary was about to leave when someone ran into her too fast "Ow watch where you're go..."She looked up to see that it was Pietro that ran into her he was staring at her "You're the one that ran not me what are ya a race car. She got up dusted herself off he was still staring at her "Are you the new kid the whole school's talking about?" She turned to see the others he hangs with "If they're talkin I hope it's good but yea that's me I guess." Lance looked at her outfit, Todd was talking to Fred and Pietro was still staring at her from the ground. "Would ya stop starin it's not nice ta stare and get up man" He move to stand next to the others she started to leave when he talked.

"Are you a mutant" Mary stopped she slowly turned to face them "What?" "I said are you a mutant you wearing those every moment made sure they didn't fall off when we crashed into each other. So are you a mutant like Scott." Mary didn't understand she shook her head to clear it of the confusion "Look I don't know what ya mean by mutant or Scott. I just want ta get home alright." She left but found Pietro in front of her she blinked twice "How the hell did you move so fast." He smirked "I'm a mutant names Quicksilver my friends are too." Mary looked at them they said there code names Lance is Avalanche, Fred is Blob and Todd is Toad. "Toad ya got ta be jokin?" he wasn't and used his tongue to grabbed her sunglasses she jumped back into Pietro they saw her eyes. Pietro looked at her eyes he stood next to his friends they were surprised to see her eyes so beautiful. Lance and Pietro hit Todd for using his tongue for snatching her glasses they both took turns to clean them. Lance handed them to her "Sorry about that he wasn't thinking" she noticed that they didn't stop looking at her eyes. "Why are ya guys starin at me now?" "Your eyes are...so..beautiful" they all said it she was shocked "They are wow thanks ya the first ta say that." She put her shades on then turned but they called her back "What now?" "Do you want to be on team" she looked puzzled "Ya said ya were mutants I'm not so I guess I can't." "You don't have to be Mary we don't mind" she looked at Lance "How did ya know my name I didn't say it." "Your first class was math right the whole class said what you did and your name." Mary smiled "Yea they wouldn't pay attention to him so I helped I like helping others" they thought she looked like a angel smiling. Mary saw them looked out of it "Well it was nice ta meet ya guys but I have ta be home stuff ta do and all." They waved bye to her she waved back when she got to her place she didn't think things were going to be worse tomorrow.

When the next day started she was at school early so weren't the guys she meet on her first day. "Hey Mary what you doing here so early" Pietro and Lance smiled they looked tried. "Ya look like ya didn't get a good sleep you don't get her early all the time right" they frowned. "No just wanted to spend more time with you. Hope you can sit with us at lunch and Mary..." She looked at them "Lose the shades today you're beautiful without them" she smiled "Alright since ya say I'm so good lookin with them off. But I'm keepin with me in my pocket ok." They didn't argue Mary liked them already even if they were the bad boy in school. When school started she sat with them in all the classes she had with them and at lunch. She told them there was a great spot to eat under a tree enough shade for all of them even Fred. When they got there they started asking questions about her life before Bayville. She was going to lie to them she didn't want anyone to know who she was before here but was interrupted by a guy named Scott Summers. "What are you guys up to now?" he looked at them all he saw the new kid have her head down she put her shades on. "Nothing Summers just go blasted something else where" they didn't like him she could tell Scoot was looking at her. She stood up everyone watched "We were just talking they wanted ta know me no problems." The Brotherhood didn't expect her to stand up for them but she was right "We were being nice yo." "Yeah so don't start anything in front of the nice girl." Mary was stun no one called her a nice girl she was thinking too loudly 'If they only knew' "If they only knew what." Mary saw the girl with red hair "Jean they said they were being nice to the new kid." Mary stared at the others that sat with them "Look can ya please leave I don't think this is necessary for ya gang ta get into." They all looked at her like they were going to beat her up "Is that like what they told you" "Ok wrong choice of words please leave ok." The Brotherhood saw them all ganging up on her they needed to help her. 'I won't let them hurt her' 'They wouldn't hurt her she didn't do anything wrong.' 'We have to get her out of here before they ask her' 'I'm not going to let this happen.'

Jean was reading there minds she told Scott what they were thinking so he took a step towards Mary. "Your name is Mary right?" Mary stood there not knowing what to do to keep her new friends out of trouble. "Yea, who are you an ya friends" they said there first names she nodded her "Nice names we'll be on our now want ta get to our class early right guys." They all started to stand "I don't think so we want to ask you somethings Mary" she made them think she was scared a little. "Like what" "Are you a mutant and why are you hanging around the Brotherhood for?" She was confused "The Brotherhood?" she looked at them they didn't say anything "Figures ya all guys ya treat each other like brothers or somethin." They smiled worried for her safety "Look I ain't no mutant they asked me that one yesterday. And the reason I hang with them is they are the first ones to ask me to be there friend." They looked at her like she was made to stay there the Brotherhood couldn't believe she was still there. "I don't believe you" now she was getting tried of them "I didn't say I wanted ya to believe now did I. Now leave ya ruining my time with my new friends and I don't want a fight on my second day." They were now shocked she was so forward and started to sound mean "Come on Pietro, Lance, Todd and Fred we don't want ta be late." They left for class Scott told everyone to stay after school and call Logan they were going to follow her. After school Mary and the Brotherhood went in there different path to get home they gave her the number to there place when ever she wanted to talk. Before she got a block away from the school she sensed some people were following her she felt them before with a new member. "I don't think it's polite to follow a stranger after school" she turned to see them all there even the new guy. He was older then them "We want to talk to you kid that's all" "Well you just joined them I'll clue ya in. We talked answered there questions didn't like them the end now leave." She noticed two things they was dressed differently and they weren't leaving "You going to come with us." She know that tone too well "You and what army I ain't goin no where" Scott put a hand next to his visor. "Yes you are" he turned the dial and she saw bright red coming at her she was blasted back. "What the hell?" she got up fast saw Kitty and Kurt coming at her she jumped into the tree next to her. "Cykes don't hurt her kid we just want to make sure ya join the right side" she couldn't believe it "He blasted me and ya tellin me ta join the right side. Dude if one eye don't say he's sorry I'm gonna make say it."

Scott didn't say it so she took her pack off it fell to the ground "Times up scout boy now ya gonna hurt." She didn't jump down where he was aiming she jumped from the tree to tackle him no one knew she was going to do that. "Ya need ya hands to use that thing now say ya sorry" she didn't stay on top of him someone tried to grabbed her. "I don't like it when somebody thinks they can just sneak up on me well guess what. I had enough of this if you all don't leave right now I will be forced to fight you and trust me ya don't want that." They all surrounded her she was in her fighting stance 'I don't need this time to leave' before she could move Jean used her powers to push her into Logan. He made sure she couldn't get free "Good work Red now you're going to meet the Professor like it or not." "Well I think you're going to be on ya butt seein me disappear" she that she went down his hold wasn't strong enough. Kicked him he fell on his butt they watched her pull something like a ball out of her pocket "Later." Dropped it smoke surrounded them when it cleared she was gone no where to be found even her back pack was gone. "She was good hope she comes back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Sorry if there is any word typed together. Please tell me what you think I'm open to comments.


	2. Reintroduction

Troubled Imagination

I'm not sure how to make the people who have an accent to them so forgive if I try my best. I only own Mary 'DAngel' Night with some common names, my chapters will be long. I will have couples but they will be different slightly from the show, I will take some suggestions who should be with who. Thank you BloodCrested for your review please tell me what you think of this one. Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary woke up sore from the work out she gave herself "Damn it I'm gonna have ta try to stay away from them today." Mary got up she took a shower she put her red and black shirt on with her baggy black with blood red lined pants. She grabbed her trench coat and bag took her sunglasses out of her pocket put them on while walking to school. She waited twenty minutes until the Brotherhood showed up she scared them when they got close to her. "Whoa don't do that yo" Lance and Pietro looked almost mad she smiled "Aw did I scare my strong handsome young men." Lance and Pietro both smiled and flexed there muscles Fred and Todd blushed she couldn't keep herself from laughing "Come on guys lets go in." The Brotherhood had there classes changed so they could be with her and protect her from the X-men "You haven't told me who they are yet." "Don't worry Mary if they stay away, you don't have to know them" Mary wanted to know who they were then she thought Scott and his group were them. "That Scott Summers and his group are them ain't they?" they looked at her then looked down "Ya sure great do ya guys know the older guy that hangs with them?" Pietro looked at her concern "You saw him with them how?" Mary didn't want to worry them but "They kinda followed me last night and that guy was there" they were all looking at her now Pietro looked her over slow. "Did they hurt you let me check you out" before he could touch her left shoulder the one that Scott blasted she got up. "Whoa easy there Pietro I'm fine if I wasn't ya think I'm be here now" Lance and Pietro both made sure she was fine they touched her legs and her arms. "Ok you're fine and the guy that looks old enough to be there father is Logan or Wolverine he has..." "Adamantium coating his skeleton I bet he has a type of weapon that is hidden under his skin." They looked at her weird "What he thought he had a good grip on me and I felt the metal under his skin." "But how did you know it was adamantium?" "I'm experienced with all types of metal, chemicals and stones I grew up around scientists."

They relaxed a little they were in class they were all smiling when Mary told them she kicked Logan he landed on his butt. They were going to laugh when they saw the X-men come in she turned to see them too. "More students great now my class is full take the seats that are empty." They sat down the Brotherhood on the left side of Mary and now the X-men on her right side. Kurt looked at her "Hey sorry about Scott he didn't mean to bla..." before he could finish Mary covered his mouth even with his inducer on she felt his fur. Pietro and Lance were waiting for him to finish about what Scott did to there friend, Mary got close to Kurt and whispered for only he could hear. "Listen I don't care what he did forget it. I don't want any of ya guys ta say it in front of them" pointing behind her. "If they knew they won't wait to start a fight and I don't want to be the cause got it so please forget it ever happened." She sat back up Kurt was thinking to loud about how soft her hand felt and how sweet her voice was. Jean looked at him 'Kurt can you stop thinking so loudly' he looked at her embarrassed 'Sorry Jean I didn't know I was' he took some glances at Mary she wasn't mad with Scott. The whole day Lance and Pietro would take turns staying by Mary's side to protect her but if she had to use the bathroom they were hopeless. "Guys don't worry too much" she put her hand on Pietro's left cheek "I know how much ya looks matter ta ya so stop worrin alright before ya ruin ya face. Besides I don't find myself goin in there at all I hate school bathrooms mall ones I can take." Pietro smiled her hand was so soft he closed his eyes 'Her hand feels like silk she is truly an Angel from heaven.' Mary removed her hand she was blushing a little when she noticed his smile "Hey why did you take your hand away I liked it there. I didn't mind your hand was so soft like silk." Her cheeks turned a deeper pink at that she opened her locker took out the five boxes. She turned to him he was smirking at her he took her hand in his and put it back on his cheek. She could feel the heat raising in her cheeks "Come one Pietro it's lunch time I made ya all somethin so let's go before Fred complains about us not bein there."

When they got there Fred was almost in tears "Mary what took you so long I was starting to get worried thinking the X-men hurt you badly." Mary was speechless she walked over to him she patted his head softly "I'm sorry Fred I was gettin my lunch and ya knew Pietro was with me right. I have somethin that'll make ya happy." "What's that Mary" she lifted a big box in front of his eyes "This box contains your lunch I made it for you and here are the others." She handed one to each of them "Todd here's yours Lance and Pietro I made them all this mornin so enjoy." They all opened there lunch box that Mary gave them they took one sniff it smelled so good. Mary watched in silence they took a small bite she smiled they looked at each other then eat the food like they haven't eaten in days her smile got bigger. When they finished Fred was full from one meal "I can't believe you cooked that and it filled me up too" "That was delicious yo." Lance and Pietro lend against each others back they couldn't speak she looked at them "I take it ya can't speak because ya don't know how to put into words the food tasted right." They looked at her smiled big then they did something no one ever did to her and meant it, they hugged her ."Mary that was so delicious I never tasted anything like it" "Yea it was so sweet of you to do that you didn't have to cook us anything Mary." When they pulled away Mary wasn't moving or speaking it looked like she wasn't breathing "Mary are you alright?" Mary slowly looked at Lance then Pietro "You two hugged me...why?" "Because we like you and you cooked us lunch no one ever did that for us you're the first." Mary started blushing they could see the red become darker Pietro knew right then and there she was never hugged "Your parents never hugged you when you pleased them?" Once he said those words 'parents' and 'hug' she lowered her head her bangs hiding her face. "Mary what's wrong?" "You and Lance were the first people to hug me. My... parents never... hugged me" she sounded like she was going to cry. Pietro put his hands on her shoulder "I'm sorry Mary please don't cry I didn't know. We promise not to ever bring them up in the future will you still be our friend?" Mary lifted her head to look him in the eyes "Of course I'll still be your friend I just was surprised by the way you and Lance hugged me that's all."

They smiled at her they picked up there stuff and all walked to class early they all sat next to her she was starting to smile but it faded. When a small group was in front of Todd "Hey mutant that's my sit move now." Todd was going to move until he felt a hand on his shoulder "He was sittin there all this week you and ya friends sat in the back." The guy looked Mary up and down "Oh so your standing up for the mutant uh. Look guys the mutants have a little friend." Scott walked in Kitty told him that the small group was confronting the Brotherhood and Mary was standing up to them. "You don't know who you're dealing with maybe I should remind you that they're mutants, dangerous mutants so I'll protect you from them." The guy put his hand on Mary's right shoulder "Remove ya hand and say ya sorry for insultin my friends!" he laughed so did his friends. "Why should I apologize to the mutant freak. And as for my hand I think I'll move it to your butt." Before he could touch her in seconds he found himself face down on the floor. Mary had twisted his arm so he was in pain everyone in the class the teacher wasn't there yet was scared. Mary's voice held a warning in it "Don't ya ever touch me or try it or I will brake ya. And I don't like repeatin myself so apologize to my friends right now or I'll make ya yell it!" The Brotherhood was happy she was there friend the X-men were just standing there hoping she wasn't going to hurt him to bad. Mary let him go before the teacher walked in she was sited before he looked up. Todd whispered to the others "She's an Angel to us I hate to see her be a Demon yo" they all sat quietly. Once the last bell rung Mary made her way to her house she made sure the X-men weren't following this time she was almost home when she heard a motorcycle. She turned to see Logan "How's your shoulder kid?" She glared at him he was impressed "I'm not here to pick a fight with you just wanted to talk" he threw her a small bag. She caught it he gave he an ice bag "You don't want that shoulder to swell on you so put it on."

Mary couldn't figure him out first he was telling her to choose the right side now he's being concern with her injury from Scott. She didn't linger on the subject so she put the ice bag on her shoulder "Why are ya here Logan?" he looked at her "I asked Pietro he said ya name was Logan or Wolverine." He shrugged "Wolverine is my code name Logan will do. So what's your name kid I didn't caught it from last night." "Mary Night" he smiled a little "Nice name Mary can I ask you something" she nodded "Why did you become friends with the Brotherhood?" She signed "Because they asked me to and they're the only ones that I have" he looked at her she was sad he frowned. "Look kid I'm sorry about last night and sorry I tried to force you into coming with us. But I think you should at least know who your friends are..." "I don't care if they're the Brotherhood alright. They're the only friends I have and I ain't gonna lose them to some snot nosed prep kids ya live with. I made my decision so get off my back and tell ya little army to stay away from my friends." She growled every time she said a word when she left Logan was shaking 'She is good made me shake and it takes a lot to do that.' Logan made it to the Institute he parked his bike walked into the mansion then into a room where a man in a wheelchair was talking to a woman with long white hair. "Logan did you talk to her?" "Yup" "And what happened?" "Well Chuck she's protective, she loyal and she made me shake." "Wait she made you shake this coming from the man who is so tough and doesn't let up on anyone." The white haired woman smiled "Go ahead and laugh Ro you too Charles but I'm telling you right now she ain't no mutant." Charles looked stern at him "What do we do Charles I only seen her she does look lonely. Can't we ask her to visit here to let her see how we live?"The woman was concern for this new girl even if she hasn't met her in person. "Logan take Ororo with you and then ask her to come for a visit I'll tell the students not to do anything that will cause her to hate us." Ororo and Logan smiled they got there jackets and took a X-van to find her. Charles looked at the photos Jean took of her with the Brotherhood she looked happy and when she wasn't with them she was depressed. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" questions he would ask her in time but now he wanted to meet her.

Logan got out of the driver's side he sniffed the air "Are you sure you have her scent?" "Yup this is where she was when I talked to Her scent is different from everything here it's the first time I smelt something like this." Mary's scent to Logan was strawberries and rain he went to a red two story house he knocked on the door. Ororo and Logan waited for someone to answer he was about to knocked again when the door opened to show Mary wearing a black shirt with dark red shorts that reached her knees. "How'd ya find my house?" he smirked then pointed to his nose the woman next to him giggled. "What are ya a blood hound or somethin?" Now the woman laughed and Logan frowned. "I'm sorry about him I wanted to meet you so I asked him to use his skills to find you may we come in?" Mary nodded moved out of the way so they could enter she closed the door and led them to the living room. "Can I get ya anythin soda, lemonade or water?" Mary didn't expect to have anybody over but she was prepared. "I'll have some lemonade please" she looked at Logan "Sorry no beer ya have ta choice one of the three" he looked at her. "How'd you know?" she did the same smirk then pointed to her nose "Ya ain't the only one that has a good nose mines sensitive and ya stink of it." He smiled a little "I'll have coke if ya got any" "One lemonade and a coke comin right up." It took her less then two minutes to come back with three glasses they took there drink "So Mary is it?" "Yea" "I'm Ororo Munroe I work and live with Logan at the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted." Mary shrugged "I believe you met some of the students that live there Scott and the others." Mary put her glass down "Why ya here?" "I'm here to ask you to visit Charles and take a look at the mansion. He will tell the students not to harm you in anyway if you say yes." Mary narrowed her eyes at them "Why would I visit a place where some of the kids don't like me already." Logan agreed with her "You can't make her change her mind" Ororo was determined to get her to visit "Please just one time I'm sorry if they offended you before but I think you should at least check out the mansion." Mary crossed her arms Ororo was being nice to her and did ask her to give the Institute a chance then she made her mind up. "I have ya word that the boy scout will not blasted me again" Ororo was going to smile until she heard 'again'. "Wait" she looked at Logan "You didn't tell me she was hurt" she went to Mary "Where did he hit you?" Mary raised her right eyebrow then looked at Logan "You didn't tell this Charles guy either did ya/" He shook his head"Oh boy I bet ya gonna be in trouble." Mary took her upper shirt off to show she had a tank-top underneath Ororo gasped at the huge red bump on Mary's left shoulder.

She went over to Logan and hit him upside the head "Hey why'd you hit me I'm not the one that did it." "No but you did not tell me and I'm going to do the same to Scott for hurting her as well" "This I gotta see." Ororo turned to face her "Oops did I say that out loud?" "Please put something on your feet you're going to come with me and you'll see it." Mary didn't have to be told twice she put her put a matching pair of sneakers on grabbed a jacket locked her door then followed the two to the van. They went to the mansion Ororo lead Mary to the study "Charles this is Mary, Mary this is Charles Xavier the fonder of this Institute." Mary looked at him she could take once guess that he could be a nice guy but easily someone you didn't want to get mad. "Mary it's nice to finally meet you" she frowned "You wanted to meet me why?" "Mary show Charles what Scott did last night." Mary wasn't sure she should but she did Charles wasn't happy to see her left shoulder so red and swollen. "Charles can you tell me where he is so Mary can watch me yell at him" he closed his eyes for a minute "He's in the danger room with the others." Mary was about to ask what that was until Ororo took her hand "Come with me child we're all going down there." Mary followed quietly Logan and Charles led the way they were under the mansion Mary looked at them they didn't say a word. She didn't know why but she had to ask "Are ya sure it's safe ta trust me?" they stopped Charles looked at her then smiled "Mary, Logan told me what he thought of you only one word told me I can." She looked puzzled "What was it?" "That you are loyal I'm not asking for you to be loyal to us but I believe we don't have to worry about you knowing about the X-men." Mary was shocked more then Pietro and Lance hugging her "Um thanks I guess" they continued to the danger room they entered the door. Mary was surprised to see it was the outside "It's a training room we use simulations to change the room it's real whatever we use." "Pause simulation" Charles went in the room more Logan and Ororo right next to him Mary hiding behind Logan when she saw the groupin uniform. "Professor what's wrong is the the Brotherhood attacking?" Ororo went right up to Scott gave him one glare then hit him on the head harder then she did to Logan. "Ow! Storm that hurt why'd you hit me?" she walked back to Logan and Charles she reached behind Logan to pull Mary from behind him. She pointed to her left shoulder "That's why Scott you fired your optic beam at her without warning and she didn't even give you a reason to use it. Logan told me everything that happened last night how dare you hurt her she didn't even attack you." Scott lowered his head in shame the others started to laugh "And you guys are to blame as well I want each of you to apologize to Mary right now."

Mary was amazed she could have them guilty in seconds 'I like her' she had a small smile on her face. 'This place ain't so bad maybe if I ask Xavier would like me try this danger room out.' Charles laughed quietly Logan heard him 'What's funny Chuck?' "It seems Mary has taken a liken to Ororo and she was thinking loud enough so I could hear her. Should we let her try out the danger room what do you think see what she can do?' Logan thought about it while watching Mary expression change every time Ororo yelled at the group. He smiled too 'I'm starting to like her she's different from the others even Rogue couldn't get me to like her so fast. Maybe the Brotherhood was right about her this whole time.' 'What do you mean Logan?' he turned to look at Charles 'That's she an Angel who doesn't even know it herself.' They both watched her nod her head when Scott and the others apologized to her "Now was that hard." Ororo turned to face Mary and smiled sweetly "Mary I hope you don't think badly about Charles, Logan or myself. I would like it very much if you could stay for dinner?" Mary crossed her arms she looked at Logan and Charles then the kids she made her decision she looked Ororo start in the eye. "On one condition." "Anything Mary" she smiled "I do the cookin" everyone looked at each other confused "Take it or leave it" Ororo didn't know what she meant but she was going to find out. "Alright Mary you can do the cooking" "Great can ya show where the kitchen is so I can get started." Ororo showed her everyone was told by Mary to get to the dining room in twenty minutes or they don't eat. Logan and Charles were waiting in the dining room closest to the kitchen talking about her with there minds. 'I wonder what she's cooking that only takes twenty minutes?' before Charles could say anything Ororo was by his side very confused. 'What's wrong Ororo?' 'Uh oh Mary she said she didn't need any help and that she had everything she needed.'

Everyone was in the dining room two minutes early Mary poked her head out she smiled like a devil just got a soul. She came out of the kitchen a few times the table was covered with plates and the platers with food she asked Jean to take the lids off the dishes on her cue. "Ok everyone I made a deal with myself if ya give me some comments about how good my cookin is then consider ya selves forgiven." Scott had to say something "You sure we won't insult your cooking?" Mary looked at him "I guarantee ya won't but if ya do I'll make ya cry by givin ya the biggest black n' blue ya ever seen." Scott gulped hoping she was kidding "I can tell by ya face ya think I'm kiddin well guess what I ain't" Now he was really scared "Now guys dig in" that was the cue for Jean so she lifted the lids of the six dishes Mary made. Everyone was speechless they could smell how good it would taste everyone expect Mary were drooling. Mary smiled every time someone got more food no one complain about her cooking Ororo and Charles were amazed. Mary had cook three different kind of styles of food American, Spanish and Cajun they were all delicious. When all the plates were empty Mary gathered the dishes she cleaned them before anyone could tell the table was wiped clean before there eyes. They were still coming over the fact that she had cook three different styles of the most delicious dinners they ever eaten. Mary wasn't finished she also made desert is was a layer of the richest chocolate raspberry custard pie they would ever taste. "Oh my god she even did desert. How could you cook all that in just twenty minutes?" Mary smiled "With practice I spent all my free time cookin and workin on ways to get it done faster. I can cook everything with the ovens on the highest temp with no problems cool uh." They were all sighing when they took the last bite of the pie "That was like having a piece of heaven."

Mary was gathering the dishes again when Logan said that "That good uh it's mine own creation." Everyone looked at her "I think I'll call it Heaven's Bliss or somethin what ya think?" they all didn't think the name could get better until she said "Heaven's Kiss." They all clapped for it was like kissing heaven its self Mary just smiled like an innocent angel that everyone was starting to think she was. "Well the dishes are done and everyone...loved my cookin well I should be goin." Scott grabbed her wrist gently "Please don't go stay please" Mary was surprised but only for a minute. "I'm sorry I gotta go home maybe I can come back and do this again it was fun." They all agreed "Yeah Scott you don't vant her parents to vorry" when Kurt said 'parents' Ororo remembered not seeing them at Mary's house. "Mary how come your parents didn't show themselves?" Mary flinched they all saw it she didn't turned around "I don't have any never did" they watched her leave in a slow pace. They couldn't believe this Angel had no family Ororo whispered "You poor child what have you gone through?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it I did my best not to misspell or have the word together this time. Hope you all enjoyed it


	3. X Men gain a friend

Troubled Imagination

Hey again hoped you all liked the first two chaps of my story. Mary seems to be between two teams who want her to join them but who will she choose. Well we'll see in this chapter I don't own any X-men Evolution characters only Mary 'DAngel' Night with some common names. Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary slammed her front door 'Damn it why'd I answer I didn't have ta. Well it's too late to take it back now.' Mary slowly walked to the kitchen she took out a can of soda before taking a sip she heard someone knocking 'Now what?' She opened the door to see Pietro soaking wet she looked confused "Pietro what happen it didn't rain why are ya...?" She couldn't finish because he hugged her she could feel his desperation for something. "Pietro what's wrong?" "I found out where you lived I wanted to see you but when I got here you weren't here. Where were you I was looking for six hours why didn't you leave a note or something." Mary was really confused "Pietro calm down ok now I had to take care of something. Since when do I have ta leave notes for ya when we don't even live together." Mary was getting angry at him but she smelt something she knew all to well. "Pietro are you...crying?" he wiped his eyes "Of course I am I was worried sick I thought the X-men hurt you or kidnapped you or even worse killed you." Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing "I told the guys you weren't home they started to worry after I waited for you over six hours. I..."

Mary hushed him by putting her index finger to his lips "Pietro I'm very sorry me not being home that it upset you. But I was asked to reconsider something it took that long to please them and then I left. I'm very sorry I can make it up to you all by sleeping over if you wish." Pietro was blushing the whole time Mary had her finger against his lips he heard every word. "I do wish you to come over and that you... go out with me" he whispered the last part Mary didn't hear him. "What was that last part ya said?" he blushed he put his hand on the back of his neck looking guilty. "I was wondering if you go out with me" Mary's eyes went wide "You want me ta go out on a...date?" He nodded his head she was blushing now "Well...I...uh..." Pietro looked at her fully he started to smile "Are you nervous about going out with me?" Her cheeks got darker "I...uh...no...I...mean" he laughed a little. "Mary you never went on a date before have you?" she only shook her head cause she couldn't speak. His smile grew tender and soft Mary thought he was going to burst out laughing he took her in his arms gently. "Mary please go with me like we were hanging out instead of a date" Mary understood what he was doing. "I'll ask you on a date when you can held it alright?" she smiled at him "Thanks and sure I'll hang with just you."

Mary told him to wait ten minutes and she would be ready to spend the weekend with the Brotherhood. Pietro waited quietly he was looking around her house he didn't see pictures of her or her parents he didn't even see them. "Ready let's go" he was going to ask her when a knock come to her door Mary answered it Pietro saw Scott standing there. "What are ya doin here?" Scott had his head down he still felt guilty "I wanted to..." he looked up to see Pietro behind her. "What is he doing here I thought you joined us" Pietro heard him he looked at Mary "Is that the reconsider thing you were talking about?" Mary didn't look at him "Scott I wasn't joinin ya guys I was only givin Ororo, Logan and Xavier a chance." She turned to look Pietro in the eyes "Logan and Ororo or Storm as ya guys call her asked me ta give them a chance. I didn't join them I met them and I cooked for them that's all I swear." Pietro didn't look at her nor did he hear her he was mad that she went to the institute anyway "Don't bother leaving Summers I wasted my time already." "Pietro...PIETRO!" he ran once he was on the sidewalk Scott looked at her "Don't worry about him you're better off." Mary wanted to go after him but she didn't she turned to face Scott "How dare you come here I didn't tell any of ya ta come or follow. Now ya ruined my friendship with my new friends. Leave I don't ever want ta talk ta you or any of those people ya live with now LEAVE!"

Scott was about to say something but Mary slammed the door in his face 'Yikes that was close' he frowned. "Mary...I came here to apologize again and to ask you for Kitty and Rogue to spend the weekend with them. But I guess I ruined that chance uh I'll see you in class Monday." She didn't answer she wasn't even by the door she was in the cellar kicking away at her punching bag she was angry. 'I don't want to lose my friends Pietro Lance Todd Fred don't please don't stop bein my friends.' Saturday in the late afternoon, Lance was trying to get a hold of Mary, Pietro saw him on the phone Todd and Fred waiting for Lance to speak to whoever he was trying to reach."Who you calling?" Lance hung up then tried again "Mary but she isn't picking up" they all heard Pietro snort. "I bet she's hanging with the X-men. Remember I was waiting yesterday well Summers showed up told me she joined because she was there at the time." Lance couldn't believe it "You sure did she say that yo?" "Yeah I mean if Mary joined the X-men she would of told us" Pietro looked disgusted. "Don't you guys get it she left us she was nothing but a liar I mean she even left her parents."

Lance grew mad 'No she wouldn't leave us did she leave her parents I have to talk to her.' Pietro watched Lance grab his keys and headed out the door "Where are you going?" "I have to check on something alright with you?" he shrugged. Lance drove to the institute he knocked on the front door Logan answered "What are you doing here earthquake?" "I have to speak to Xavier now." Logan let him in he lead her to the study "Hey Chuck earthquake is here wanting to..." "I have to talk to you about Mary." Logan and Charles both grew concern "What is something wrong with her?" Lance shook his head worried "I don't know I called her but she doesn't answer." Logan crossed his arms "You came here about that?" he looked at him mad "I've been trying for eight hours." He turned to Charles "Please help me I don't care if she joined you guys just please help me find her." Logan and Charles seemed confused "Lance, Mary did not join us" he looked shocked "But Pietro told us that Scott said she joined you guys yesterday."

Charles was determined to find out what happened since last night 'Scott can you please come to the study?' Scott walked in. "What's up Professor I was about to go...what are you doing here?" "He's here because Pietro told him and the other Brotherhood boys that you were at Mary's house last night after she left." "Yes I wanted to apologize again. Kitty and Rogue wanted me to ask her if she spend the weekend with them." Lance signed at ease "Is she with Kitty now?" "No she slammed the door in my face after Pietro left saying I ruined her friendship with you guys." Lance went to him grabbed a fist full of his shirt "You did and now she won't answer her phone. I've been trying to reach her since nine this morning. I have to find her to make sure she's all right." Lance lost his grip on Scott's shirt they were as worried as Lance was about Mary now more then ever. "Don't you worry anymore Lance. I'll use Cerebro to find her even if she isn't a mutant I'll find her." Lance started to cheer up "I'll wait here if it's alright with you I want to know as soon as you find her." He nodded "Logan please stay here with Lance to make sure the others don't start any trouble."

Logan agreed "Sure thing Chuck hey Lance you want a soda to calm you nerves?" Lance nodded and followed him to the kitchen they saw Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jean and Evan having a snack they saw him and got into there fighting stances. "Easy guys Professor said it was alright he'll leave after Professor is done looking for Mary." Logan seemed surprised by Scott telling them about Lance's visit "Vhat do you mean looking for Mary?" "Hey Scott you mean like she's missing" "What happen Scott is Mary alright ah hope she's safe" Jean and Evan look worried as well. "I went to her house after she left to apologize again and to ask for you and Kitty. But Pietro was there and I kind of..." "We were worried Mary was hurt when Pietro told us he was waiting for her over six hours yesterday. When he found out where she was he told us not to long ago I had to see if she was here. I was trying to call her but no answer I was trying for a long time."

Kitty saw Lance was very upset and worried "Like don't worry Lance Professor will like find her no matter what." "Yea Mary grew on us last night she cooked for us she made three different kind of dishes and desert we were amazed." Logan had a smile everyone did "So she had you all taste her cooking and you all gave her good comments. She must have forgiven you all for something. She did the same to us for it as lunch one Thursday. We never had anyone cook for us let alone someone as sweet as her as a friend." They all agreed then they grew sad "Ve found out something about her parents." "What's that?" Logan frowned then closed his eyes "She doesn't have any when Ro asked about them before she left she flinched. Then she said she never had any they must have been terrible to her to make her runaway." Lance was about to ask how when Charles and Ororo came into the kitchen Lance faced them "Well?" Charles and Ororo frowned. "I'm sorry Lance I can't find her either she's surrounded by metal or she has the strongest mental shield I've ever tried to find."

Lance went back to the boarding house Charles told him he'll keep trying until he finds Mary. When he walked in the front door Fred and Todd were waiting "Well did you find her yo?" "Sorry I went to Xavier she wasn't there and no she wasn't going to join them. She was only there because Ororo and Logan asked her to visit Xavier. Scott was there to ask her something for Kitty and Rogue so you thought wrong about her being with them." Lance glared at Pietro "I hope you're happy she doesn't answer her phone, Logan went to her house and Xavier is looking for her by his mind. It's all your fault if we lost her as a friend, you lost our first friend that's an Angel." Pietro wasn't looking at them he was depressed when Lance told him that he was wrong about Mary and the X-men. He ran out of the house he had to find her he spent all night trying to find her, he broke into her house after looking all over town. He was quiet he saw a light coming from the basement's door he went down he saw a work out gym with weights everything you need to build your muscles and keep in shape.

He was shocked to find out it was all hers the people who owned this house wouldn't leave this stuff behind. He was thinking on how to apologize to Mary about misunderstanding when he saw something caught his eye. In the corner was Mary she was sleeping "Mary are you ok?" he put his hand on her shoulder he could see how drench she was. "What have you been doing to yourself?" he was looking her over he didn't notice the blue hazel eyes on him. "Extreme work out when I'm mad or depressed. What are ya doin here I thought ya did want anythin ta do with me anymore?" Pietro jumped back scared "Oh did I scare you my bad didn't think I could." She sat up not looking at him she reached for her bottle of water she chugged it down. "You shouldn't drink it so fast" she stopped to look at him "This comin from the fastest mutant in the world." Mary stood up she walked towards the stairs Pietro followed behind when she reached her kitchen Mary's legs gave out. Pietro caught her before her knees hit the floor "Are you alright?" she didn't answer. He turned her in his arms she was asleep but her face told him she was in pain he shook her "Mary...wake up."

Pietro tried to wake her for ten minutes but she didn't wake "Oh man I got to get her some help but who?" Pietro grabbed a few things of hers then picked her up and ran to the institute he pounded on the door everyone was sleeping. Pietro kept banging until he saw Logan with his claws out opened the door "What the hell are..." He looked down to see Mary in pain "Please I found her like this only she was awake for five minutes then this." Logan led him to the underground base "You better not tell anyone" "I don't care about you're stupid base just help her." Pietro and Logan went to the med lab they saw something move "Hank we need your help with Mary." Hank walked over to them he softly touched Mary's right cheek "She's cold get her on the bed and throw some blankets on her quickly." Logan went to get Charles "Pietro found her like that she doesn't look too good." "Hank have you found out what's wrong with her" he shook his head "Not yet I will. Pietro you found her like this right?" "Yeah but she was awake for five minutes she was drenched in sweat. She has a work out gym in the basement she said she did a extreme work out when she's mad or depressed."

Hank did different check ups on her Logan, Charles and Pietro had to wait outside the room. They fell asleep waiting Hank came out he woke them up "It's been four hours what's wrong with her?" "Relax Pietro she's suffering from her work out that started Friday night as I can tell. She hasn't eaten since her time here so we need to make her something and have her eat it." Pietro let a breath go he was holding, Logan and Charles agreed with Hank she needed to eat once she woke up. "Thank you for bring her here she could have suffered worse" "No thank you for helping her I'll go now I have to tell the others. Take care of her X-men or I'll personally come back and kill you all in your sleep." He left Charles smiled "He cares so don't the rest of us. Logan will you make sure she eats once she wakes and don't let her cook. We don't want her to use up the energy she gained while resting." Logan nodded they left he turned to look at her "Hey kid I hope I don't have to force you to eat when you wake." He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders by tucking her in "Sleep tight kid if you eat everything I'll take you to the danger room once you're better."

When morning came Logan was in the kitchen waiting for Ororo to finish cooking breakfast for Mary. "Hurry up Ro she has to eat now" "Wait Logan I'm almost done" he had a tray prepared to take it down to the med lab Mary was at. When he was about to leave someone ran into the kitchen fast Logan knew right away who it was by the scent. "Kid how did you get up here why were you running?" she didn't answer she was hiding from something or someone. "Mary please just like try it I worked like every hard on it" everyone in the kitchen now knew why Mary was hiding "No way in hell ya gonna have me eat that thing. I know how ya cook Kitty the whole school knows how dangerous ya cookin is." Everyone in the school did know Kitty Pryde was the worse cook in Bayville. "Well can you like at least help me to cook better I like won't get any better without help?" Mary came from under the cabinet she looked like she was going to run any minute.

"Ok I'm help but don't let anyone tasted ya cookin but you." Kitty smiled "Oh thank you Mary" she went to hug her but Logan got in the way. "Sorry half-pint but kid needs to eat to get her strength back" Kitty smiled at him then went to sit with the others. Logan faced Mary she eyed the food "Who cooked it?" "Don't worry Mary I cooked it for you. Logan kept bugging me on not cooking fast enough." Mary smiled slightly "Thanks" Logan had her sit at the island with him and Ororo. Scott and the others smiled seeing she was safe and alright after she was finished they were all staring at her. "Ya guys are freakin me out by starin at me" "Mary it's good to see you're up and you had something to eat." Mary turned around to see a huge blue guy she raised her right eyebrow "Who are ya?" "My name is Dr. Hank McCoy it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Mary Night." He shook her hand "Please drop the Miss crap I ain't no lady" he frowned alittle but then realized what she meant. "Ah yes you're body structure is impressive. I've haven't seen a female's body shape so sharp. Would you mind me asking how long you've been working out?"

Mary thought about in for a minute "I've been workin out ever since I was six well a month before I turned six." He smiled "I'm very amazed that you could work out and have free time to cook like a chef. I hadn't the pleasure of eating your food but I could smell it from the med lab through the air vents." Mary frowned "Oh I didn't really know you were down there...wait a sec ok." They all watched her grabbed somethings she turned the oven on high she mixed somethings then popped it into the oven. She crossed her arms then counted backwards "Mary what are you doing?" she smiled at him "You'll see." she turned around grabbed a pot holder then took out a huge pan she cut it so everyone could have some but Hank getting more. "There now ya had some of my cookin" they all were careful because it just came out of the oven. "It's fine ya can eat without worrin it'll burn ya tongues watch" they watched her pop it into her mouth. They shrugged did the same Hank was surprised she cooked it in a matter of minutes. "How on earth did you cook it so fast?" "I learned ta cook everythin fast because I spent more time on workin out."

They spent the whole day asking questions that she would answer and Mary teaching Kitty the basics of cooking she nearly blew the whole kitchen up. "Kitty I told ya not ta do that without me next ta ya" "Sorry Mary like I thought you were." Everyone had something to hide behind if Kitty got the chance to blow the oven up Mary was exhausted after dinner. Mary walked into the living room she fell onto the biggest chair "God make this day end" "You ok Mary?" Mary looked up to see Scott looking down at her worry over his face. "Fine Shades just warn me if ya see Kitty comin I want ta hide as much as possible. She's crazy I said I'll help not be by her side for the whole time she nearly killed me in there." Scott smiled "Well it'll save us if she learns to cook better as fast as you can teach her." He pulled a folding chair in front of her "Mary I'm really sorry about blasting you for no reason." Mary looked around no one was in the living room but her and Scott "Don't tell anyone but that was kinda fun if it didn't hurt after."

He looked at her "Are you serious I could have killed you?" Mary laughed "Ya couldn't kill me with a little blast you had full control besides if ya did my senses would have told me." He signed with relief "Wait...what senses?" "I'm like a feline. I can smell better, I can see at night like it's day and I have agility" "Not to mention you're six sense for danger." She laughed then he did "Oh god I never laughed so hard in my life" he looked at Mary her eyes were faded like she was in a trance. "Mary are you alright?" no answer "Mary...Mary?" Scott got up to touch her bare shoulder it was like ice. "Mary?" he shook her she wasn't even blinking he checked her breathing it was slowing down "Oh god!" Scott picked her up then ran as fast as he could to the med lab Jean, Kitty and Evan saw him. "Scott what's wrong why are you carrying her?" He didn't say anything he saw Logan and Charles with Hank "Scott what's wrong you're out of breath" they all saw Mary eyes dark Scott shivered. "I was talking with her not too long ago then this happen she as cold as ice and she didn't blink and her breathing is slowing."

Logan took her and put her on a bed Hank examed her right away Charles looked to Scott "You did the right thing bring her here." "Yea Cykes what happen exactly?" "I apologized again after awhile she laughed then I did that's when she went in a trance." Hank came out of the room Logan looked at him "Charles I think you have to go into her mind she is in a trance like Rogue but worse her body is shutting off." They went into the room Logan and Scott on the left side of the bed Charles was on the right side "Mary I'm very sorry to do this I have to enter your mind." With that said he closed his eyes and put his hand on her forehead ten seconds went by Charles opened his eyes "What's wrong Chuck?" He looked disappointed "I couldn't get in she's the strongest mental shield I ever tried she has been through a terrible past but what?" "My parents never wanted me" they looked at her Mary's eyes were open but still faded. "They wanted a boy so I left when I was five two months before I turned six exactly. I don't want to remember my past that's why ya can't get in unless I want ya to." Charles understood he opened his mouth "Don't apologize ya didn't know" Scott was concerned "Then what happened to you I mean you just" "It happens when I..." "What Mary when you what?"

She didn't look at them "When I remember why I left" "Why did you leave your family?" "Because I wasn't wanted I want a family that wants me and friends that want me. And maybe just maybe out of some chance I could be loved by a guy that wanted me for me." They understood she left the place she was born for a better life "Mary, the Brotherhood is going to be here in ten minutes. Do you have enough strength to stand and walk to the front door?" Mary sat up she slipped off the bed but her legs gave way Logan caught her. "Don't think she does if you don't mind I can carry you there" "Sure if ya want either you or Shades there who cares." Logan had Scott help him to get her on his back "Piggy back never had one of these great." Logan smiled then frowned 'Damn her parents to hell' 'Logan don't speak ill about them they did bring her into this world after all.' 'Yeah I know but did they have to cause her so much pain?' they made it to the front door the Brotherhood saw her on Logan's back. "Mary are you ok Pietro told us he found you then you collapsed."

Mary could only nod "Good because we have something to tell you. We think you should stay here and join the X-men" Mary was so shocked she fell off of Logan. "Ow! what the hell are ya talkin about I didn't join wait you want me ta join them?" They all nodded "Why ain't we friends?" "Yea we can still be but we want you to be taken care of we can't do that yo." Mary was surprised and happy they can still be friends but they wanted her to be safe and well taken care of. "If ya guys really want me ta then I'll join the X-men to make sure that I'm safe" they all hugged her then said they see her in class. Mary couldn't believe it 'Me an X-men wait what the hell does that mean anyway?' "I'll tell you what it means" Mary turned to face Charles "That's creepy please don't do that or at least warn me so I don't freak." He smiled "Sorry, X-men means that you are one of the team that help prevent a fight with mutants and everyone else." "Well seein as I'm not a mutant I'm one of the else uh?" "Well the first to join us freely." Mary stood up everyone wondering how she got her strength back "Well hope ya can stand me cause I'm stubborn and I'm too smart for my own good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are they getting themselves into now Mary is now with the X-men what you think will happen once she starts living with them keep watching for then next chapters


	4. Past Life

Troubled Imagination

I don't own any X-men Evolution characters only Mary 'DAngel' Night with some common names. She's with the X-men what strange things will she learn and what will happen when the enemy find out about her. Can she handle them don't know well read and find out. Please don't kill me for trying to get the accents right I'm trying my best I'm sorry. I might have misspelled some words and some my be together again please forgive me for that. Enjoy  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came fast Charles asked everyone to help Mary move in after school Logan would be waiting for them at her house. "I like can't believe you're like one of us now" Mary wasn't sure if she should be happy or run for her life. "Right, so Logan is gonna be there after school right?" Scott turned to face her "Of course remember Professor told you not to over do it." She smiled innocently "Who me?" they all laughed at him he blushed as red as his shades "Ya need ta get use to that Shades or I'll use it to my advantage." Scott and Mary became friends after that night of talking he was still worried about her condition but she wouldn't bring it up. "Well we better get ta class. I can't believe the principal put me in French class I don't know anythin in that language." "Don't worry Mary we can suffer together. Ah'm in there and I have ta because of her." Rogue and Mary both went to there class French, Rogue laughed hard when Mary called it "The really dead language because ya die from learnin it." They didn't pay attention to the teacher nor the class they sat next to each other talking about Hot Topic stuff. "Ya serious you got Jean ta go in for ten minutes and she got hit on by six dudes. Wish I could've been there ta laugh my butt off" Rogue smiled "Yup she did she even told them she had a guy." "Let me guess soldier boy" "Yup they saw him waiting for us at the food court with everyone. They told her they could give her more then some smile they also said 'We can give yah the wildest night yah ever had'." Mary and Rogue were laughing so hard they couldn't keep from laughing out loud anymore "Rogue...Mary what is so funny?" They stopped looked to the teacher Rogue had nothing Mary smirked "We were just talking about how we are so not good enough for this class. And I suggested to my friend here we shouldn't be stupid and just get a tutor so we can pass this wonderful class." Rogue was impressed she wasn't speaking in her slang and the teacher shed a tear knowing he had two students that were devoted to the class. "Very well please do keep up with your tutoring" once he turned Rogue was smiling at her "What didn't think I could do that?" "Yea and the fact yah didn't speak with yah accent and slang." Mary smiled like the devil "There are a lots of things no body knows of me but ya guys will know them soon enough." Rogue and Mary kept talking about things they were into they liked the same things and music "Why don't yah dress in the clothes ah got they look like they could fit yah?"

Mary thought about it for a while "Alright I will but not as much as you. I'll wear some things and I don't use any make up no offense on ya part." The day went by smoothly until lunch when Mary saw three guys that looked like they should be in school. "Hey guys who are those guys over there?" Scott looked to where she was pointing "Why are they here now?" Mary looked confused "Ya know them are they mutants too?" "They're the Acolytes the one with orange hair is Pryo he's from Australia" "The tall one is like Colossus he's like from Russia" "And the one shuffling his cards is Gambit he's from Louisiana." Mary could tell none of them liked them "So ya guys fought right enemies I take it" before Scott could say another word the three Acolytes went to the them. "Well if it isn't the X-men got a new member and who are you?" Mary didn't answer they were wondering why she had her shades on Kitty whispered to her "Like why do you have your like shades on?" "Because I'm thinkin of usin them to my advantage hey Kitty..." "Yes?" "Why's the one named Gambit have shades on anyway?" "You'll see" Mary was confused Kitty walked in front of them "You want us to like answer you then you have like have Gambit take off his like sunglasses." They all looked at her Kitty pulled Mary next to her "If you like want to know her let her like see your eyes." Pryo and Colossus looked at him waiting "Ok petite Gambit show the femme mon's eyes." 'Ya have got ta be kiddin he talks in the third...' Mary saw a pair of crimson and black eyes looking at her. Her left eyebrow rose those were the most interesting eyes she ever saw 'Oh my god is he a demon? But a hell of a damn good what the hell am I thinkin?' "Bonjour Chere" Mary snapped out of her day dream "What the hell did ya just call me?" "Gambit call you Chere why?" Mary looked to Rogue "Do ya know what that means in English it sounds French?" She thought for a second "He called yah dear" Mary turned to see he was smirking "What ya smirkin at ya disgustin, poor excuse for a man swamp rat?" His smirk disappeared the X-men were laughing Mary could wipe that smirk off the card throwing mutant so fast. "You wound Gambit Chere" "I'll do more than wound ya if ya call me that one more time." "What will dat be...Chere?" She growled loud how mad he made her "Ya gonna regret that swamp rat." Before he could say another word he was punched hard enough to send him flying right into the other Acolytes and knocked them down. They looked up at her in amazed and surprised "Told ya not ta call me that! And don't call me 'Chere' anymore" she mocked his voice perfectly. He couldn't believe she done that nor had she punched him "No femme ever hit Gambit..." "Well there's the first time for everythin don't ya think?" He got up "Oh Chere play nice!" Mary shivered 'I'm gonna have ta hit him so hard his whole family will feel it.' "Ya want me ta play nice?" he nodded his head "Alright I'll play nice" she turned to face the X-men 'Jean tell everyone ta get back I'm gonna show this Cajun jerk not ta mess with me.' Jean told them they were hiding behind some trees "What are they doing that mate?" "I told Jean ta tell them that this spot ain't safe for them." "Why you say that shiela?" she turned around Pryo and Colossus stepped back for the glare she gave them meant death. Gambit watched them back away confused "Why you leaving Gambit "They know not ta stand next ta ya." "Why's that Chere?" "Because ya signed ya death wish and I'm here ya take ya life. You want the easy way or the hard it's ya choice." "Gambit like to see you try Chere" She smiled like the devil herself Pryo and Colossus were making bets on who will lasted the longest. The X-men were thinking to either stop this or get some popcorn on Evan's suggestion. "Ya sure ya want ta make me an enemy I'll be the worst ya ever met?" Gambit smiled "Gambit like to try new things maybe you'll be the lucky one to win a night out with Gambit." Mary took something out of her trench coat they all saw it Gambit was waiting he shuffled his cards again "You don't know Gambit's power do you cheer?" Mary smirked "You don't exactly know what I can do either so let's see what ya got swamp rat."

With that they both started Gambit had thrown some cards Mary dodged them all easy. Mary found out he has kinetically so he can charge not living objects causing it to explode on impact. She wasn't bored yet but it had to end not "You know what Gambit can do now you us your power." She had the thing they saw her take out Gambit didn't know what is was "I'm not gonna tell ya just yet but I will show ya one of mine tricks." She made the thing in her hand grow in length "Hey Gambit got one of those things what's the trick shiela?" She looked at him then back to Gambit "This!" she threw her bo-staff at him he dodged it to easy. "You missed Gambit Chere nice try though" he felt something wrapping around him "Did I it seems it caught ya." He looked down to see her bo-staff turned into a metal rope "Oh you good Chere Gambit like dat" Mary walked up to him. "Ya know ya could be a nice dude in my book but ya had ta go and disrespect me not good." "Chere Gambit say what's on his mind you are the most belle ange Gambit ever seen." Mary didn't know any French "Damn it speak English if ya want ta talk ta me idiot" he only smiled his eyes glowed when she got close to him so she could see them glowing. 'He's really startin ta get on my nerves but still his eyes are...' "Gambit said you the most beautiful angel he ever seen." Mary stood there 'He called me a beautiful angel but he don't...wait a sec!' "You're a player ain't ya so many women uh to bad that crap don't work on me nor do ya eyes. Demon eyes meet ya counterpart Angel eyes" she pushed her sunglasses up to her head. Gambit was breathless Mary by seeing her eyes she walked away "Wait Chere Gambit want to see your eyes again" when she turned Pryo and Colossus saw them as well her eyes were crystal blue hazel. She had a pair of Angel eyes Pryo fainted from looking at her eyes Colossus stood there not moving nor blinking he was drawing her in his mind. Mary looked at Gambit he was still breathless his mouth wide open "I think ya should breath sometime dude don't want ya ta die from starin." She closed his mouth took her bo-staff turned to leave with the X-men the Acolytes watched her leave. Once she was out of sight they moved Pryo woke up "The X-men have an Angel on there side this isn't going to be easy mates." Colossus went to Gambit "If we hurry and get back I could draw her as soon as we get there." Gambit ran for the car they had "Let's go mon ami Gambit don't want you to forget mon's Chere." Mary watched them leave "Damn it why didn't anyone tell me the big guy was an artist" "Hey Mary vhat's vrong?" "Did ya guys know that Colossus guy was an artist?" "No vhy?" "No reason just thought I ask come on let's go to class." Mary couldn't wait after she was moved in Logan would let her take a crack at the danger room. She ran to her house not needing a ride from Scott Logan was sitting on the front steps smoking his cigar. "Guess ya healin factor keeps ya safe from cancer uh?" he looked up to see Mary "Hey kid glad to see you." "No offense put it out I have to watch my health no smokin please at least around me."

He smiled he put out his cigar out in seconds "Where's the others?" "I left them at school" "You're that serious about trying the danger room out?" "Hey got ta keep in shape dude can't work out enough to my standards. After seein that danger sim can ya blame me for wantin ta move in quick?" It took them four hours to move everything she owned she drove her motorcycle not wanting it to get scratched. Logan was staring at her cycle for ten minutes he would have kept staring at it if Mary didn't tell him she was going to cook tonight. "Damn that was so good even better then the last time" Mary smiled everyone was happy "It'll get better every time." Logan took her to the danger room "I'll start you with the same sim as the others then work you up." Mary nodded to agree with him they started Logan was looking everywhere for her "Kid where are you?" Mary walked up to him tapped him on his shoulder he turned to see her smiling at him he had his claws out. "What do ya think ya were gonna do slice me into pieces?" he laughed "No I wouldn't do that kid so how'd you do?" She pointed over to a ledge he went to the ledge to see every single robot and laser guns destroyed. He looked at her bewildered "No wonder I couldn't find any you might be on my level kid I'll give you a shot next week." Time pasted by the X-men grew to know and like Mary every day Logan became protective of her. Charles told her what the Acolytes powers were and Magneto's mission. Ororo gave her lessons on plants that could help heal and some that acted as a poison but not killing. Mary found herself looking out her window she had her knees pulled to her chest her arms holding them close. She stared outside she didn't notice someone was knocking Scott stuck his head inside he found her sitting by the window he frowned. 'She looks so sad why?' "Hey Mary" she turned to face him she gave a weak smile "What is it Scott?" He walked over to her "Professor would like you to join him in the study if you have time." "I always have time for him and everyone else" they walked to the study. Scott couldn't help but feel Mary was depressed about something he had to know Scott touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Mary is everything ok I mean you've been depressed lately?" Mary looked at him unsure of herself "I don't notice I'm depressed sometimes maybe you could help me by tellin me when I am."

He smiled at her "Sure I'll do that I don't want my new friend to be depressed or sad" she smiled sweetly but it was still weak. Mary and Scott arrived at the study to see Charles and a man either one knew "Who's this Professor?" Charles looked at Mary happy about something "Mary I have good news this nice gentleman is here to adopt you." Mary backed away slightly "What do ya mean Professor I don't want ta be adopted." Scott looked panicked Logan came in with everyone else Jean told them what was happening. "Chuck you can't do this" "Yes Charles Mary loves it here please don't send her away." "If she loves it here why is she so depressed every time she's alone. She needs a family we're not a family so I made an ad to find her one." Mary didn't want to leave the institute it was a good place "Please Professor I don't realize when I'm depressed or sad please don't send me away I really do love it here." Charles lowered his head the man he was talking to stood up then faced them Mary shivered like Bobby touched her with his iced hand. "My wife and I will give you a good home you'll have a brother who's four years older than you." Mary knew who he was she met him when she did a job for him she didn't know why he wanted information on a certain group. She had a feeling he knew she was DAngel without the image inducer on she saw him smirk "Forget it Jake I ain't goin with ya so drop the act." His smirk turned into a evil glare everyone looked at them both Charles was curious "Mary how did you know his name?" She didn't answer him when Jake threw something at her it tied around her arms fast "You're mine you will obey me or else." The X-men were worried Mary's arms were tied behind her before they could blink. Mary looked down at her bindings "Ya think this will hold me, who helped ya make this?" "Why should I tell you ungrateful bitch" Mary stopped moving she lifted her head slowly. "What did you just call me?" He started laughing "That's right the great thief DAngel hates to be called a bitch." Mary growled low 'How dare he call me that oh he is so gonna get it' "You'll pay for that Jake." "How are you going to make me pay you're tied up?" Mary smirked "Not anymore" he stopped laughing to see she was holding the wire that had her arms. "Oh shit!" Mary ran at him her bo-staff already out she knocked him to the wall she pinned him his back to her. "Who sent ya ta get me?" "I'm not telling you anything" she growled again she twisted his arm "Who sent ya?" "It was Seth he wants you dead at all costs. He has a big reward for you're dead body double if we bring you alive." Mary snared she threw him out the front door after opening it "If you tell anyone where I am. I'll forget my promise by killin ya worthless behind now get the hell out of my sight." He ran as fast as he could Mary went back into the house everyone staring at her confused, mad and worried she sighed in defeat. "I'm the famous thief DAngel but I didn't steal for money alone I did it to help the poor I swear no one got hurt." After she explained everything but the part before she was six Mary was in her room again she heard a familiar knock. "Come in Logan" "How'd you know it was me?" "I can tell by sound what ya want?" He walked over to her pulled the desk chair to sit by her "When were you going tell us about you being DAngel?" "I was in a few more weeks I guess I don't trust so easily. But I told you like I trusted you guys for years. Maybe that's why I was so depressed by not tellin ya the truth sorry Logan." He smiled at her "Don't worry about it if there's anything else like before you were six years old that we need..." She didn't look at him "Logan I like to keep somethings to myself if that's ok I mean ya I'm grateful that ya all care but please don't ask anythin from when I was born to six years old?" He stood up put the chair back he ruffed her hair "Don't worry kid I'll keep you safe. You're the first I like so if anythings troubling you come to me ok?"

She smiled at him "I will but don't expect me to come runnin with tears in my eyes sayin a guy broke my heart." That made him laughed hard at her joke "Night kid get some sleep I have a feeling we all need some good sleep." Mary said good night to him then looked out the window she saw a shooting star "I wish with all my might to have a family that wants me. I wish for friends that will stand by my side through every hardship. And I wish to find a guy that won't hurt me that will love me with all his heart. Ya know just grant me the first two I'll worry about the third one another time." Logan heard her he wanted to laugh at the last part but didn't want her to know he was still there 'Night Mary I hope your wishes come true for your own happiness.' Mary woke up in the middle of the night something was wrong she could feel it. She left her room she went to check on everyone else Rogue was missing 'Why isn't she in bed?' Mary went to the stairs she saw Rogue walking like she was in a trance 'What the hell is goin on here?' Rogue left the institute Mary followed she went to the boarding house. Mary took care of the Brotherhood she found there rooms easily 'Why is she absorbin them and who is behind this?' Mary followed her to a base it was Magneto's cause she saw Colossus pasted out at the front door. 'Great more things to stall me' Mary had to take care of him she found his room they had there names on the doors 'Thank you god I really didn't want to sniff them out. "Oh Chere...Gambit knew you come around...Gambit going to kiss you my night ange." she found him on his back against the wall. Mary was sick 'I know he's kinda handsome but dreamin about me' she grabbed him under his shoulders and dragged him to his room. She laid him on it tucked him in before she could leave he grabbed her still asleep he pulled her to him. "Oh Chere Gambit going to show you why he the King of hearts" Mary was blushing as red as Scott's sunglasses. Gambit was whispering French words Mary guessed they were romantic judging by the way he smirked. 'This is so wrong' she slipped out of his grip Pryo, Colossus and Gambit were in bed now. She had to figure out how to get Sabertooth in his without waking him because of his senses. 'If he didn't have cat like senses it would be easy oh well here goes nothin.' Mary got him to his room when he started to stir "I'm going to get you Logan if it's the last thing I do. You shouldn't have a Angel for a daughter she's too innocent for you." Mary looked down at him 'Is he crazy or just jealous?' she almost had him covered when she felt a clawed hand around her left wrist."What are you doing here?" "Would ya believe me if I said I wanted to make sure you were tucked in." He looked at her his eyebrow raised "Alright ya got knocked out and I followed the one that did it. But I didn't followed the person I put ya team mates in there beds first nice ain't I?" Sabertooth released her wrist "You didn't have too" "Nonsense believe it or not I wanted to make sure ya guys didn't wake up with a sore body part. I'm gonna go now I have to find Magneto take care of him then try ta find the person's trail probably wasted to much time." Sabertooth watched her leave "No wonder Gambit keeps calling her an Angel" he went to Gambit's room. "Hey Cajun your girlfriend was here she even tucked you in" Gambit opened his eyes to see he was right looked at himself. "You sure you saw her mon ami? How long ago did she leave?" "She left five minutes ago" Gambit got out of bed he ran to catch up with her he saw her doing something. "Oh Chere you do like Gambit he follow you so nothing happen to you." Mary tried to pick up Rogue's trail she couldn't find her so she went back to the mansion "I'll have ta find her later." Before she went into her room she noticed somethings about her door 'Someone tried ta get in Rogue must be back.' Mary's door had burn marks on it someone was trying to force it open 'Who ever has Rogue under control had her use every single power to try ta get into my room. Good thing I made sure none of them could get in not even Kitty's phasin or Kurt's teleportin.' Mary opened her door turned and closed it she locked her down she was amazed by herself she made her room soundproof and everything. "Livin here for four months I can trust them but not when it comes to privacy."

She changed into her black tank-top that had a blood red wings on the front. And her mens camouflage shorts that reached her knees she looked at her clock there was a note there. "Scott and Jean's graduation is durin school today great" she knew someone was looking at her she turned the light off. She creeped out of bed she saw who it was 'How the hell he was suppose ta be out for an hour at least.' Gambit was looking through her window he could see her room perfectly but he what he didn't know was she wasn't in her bed. He didn't even notice the balcony door opening as he was pulled into her room "Don't ya know not ta get caught?" Gambit turned around once the light went on he saw her closing the curtains "Chere you the one that came to see Gambit but he missed you so he came to visit you." "Of course ya missed me ya butt was knocked out so weren't the other Acolytes." Gambit looked at her "How'd you know where Gambit and the Acolytes where Chere?" "I followed the person that knocked ya all out and the Brotherhood. I know who did it all but that person was bein controlled I could tell." Gambit walked up to her "Tell Gambit Chere" she looked at him like he was crazy "Ya kiddin right I ain't tellin ya nothin. And don't try ta use that charm ya think ya have on me cause it won't work." Gambit smiled he slowly walked up to her Mary didn't like the look in his eyes she was backing up "What ya doin swamp rat?" "Gambit thought you say his charm don't work?" "It don't" "Then why you backing away Chere? Gambit isn't going to hurt you." Mary didn't trust him she was about to answer when she felt the wall against her back 'Damn it he's tryin somethin I just know it.' "Get out of my room" he leaned close to her "You're the one that let Gambit in he thought you wanted Gambit?" "I didn't want ya I only did that so whoever was controllin...just get out now the thing I felt is gone." She was about to say the name of the one that was being controlled "Please Chere tell Gambit who it is he promise nothing bad happen." He was using his eyes on her she wasn't sure to laugh for trying to use the puppy dog face or tell him since he promised. "Look swamp rat one you tryin ta use the puppy dog face don't work with demon eyes. And two ya swear you won't let nothin happen to who is the one is bein controlled?" Gambit made his hand to the motion of 'cross my heart' promise Mary gave him one more unsure look then sighed. "I woke up at midnight I felt somethin was wrong I went ta check on everyone but Rogue was missin. I followed her to the Brotherhood they were all knocked out. So I tucked them in I had enough time to caught up with her when she got to Magneto's base. I was wanted to follow but four more guys to take care of so Colossus, Pryo, then you, Sabertooth and Magneto was he last one. When I finished I couldn't find her trail so I came back here I'm gonna find out who had her do all the things she didn't..." Gambit put his hand next to her mouth two of his fingers were almost touching her lips "Shh Chere Gambit here now." Mary was feeling the heat raise in her cheeks he was slowly moving in "Would ya remove ya hand or I'll do it for ya?" Gambit smiled but moved his hand. "Chere maybe after everything you would go out with Gambit non?" Mary shivered he was giving her the creeps again the ones you get that feels right. "I don't think so swamp rat just leave or I'll get Logan he really needs help learnin ta make gumbo." Gambit laughed he took her right hand into his he brought it to his mouth then kissed her hand. He kept his eyes on her while doing that "Good night Chere Gambit hope you be dreaming about him." Mary watched him slip off of her balcony 'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be losin my mind over that demon eyed Cajun.' She saw him get over the wall he turned to look at her he bowed then jumped down on the other side. 'I am oh my forget it he ain't worth it' she locked her balcony doors closed the curtains got into bed 'Or is he?' Everyone woke up really tired her expect Mary and Rogue "Hey we're all going to be like late I can't believe I like over slept." Mary watched everyone run around hurrying to leave for school Rogue wasn't worrying 'She doesn't know what happened?' Four hours go by everyone was sitting outside for the graduation when Magneto with his men and the Brotherhood showed up. "Charles move away from Rogue now" "What is this all about Eric?" all the students had ran for cover. Principal Kelly was yelling at them "You mutants are trouble makers" "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Everyone both mutants and humans were surprised to hear Mary tell the principal off. "How dare you speak up for these mutants you are a human you should act like one." Mary looked at him "Shut the hell up I don't have ta listen to some snotty nosed ingrate who thinks he the world's last hope. And as for them they are my friends if ya have a problem with them ya have a problem with me." She gave him a death glare that sent everyone that saw it into hiding meaning not to mess with her or the mutants. "Now Magneto I would like to tell ya somethin that ya need ta know." "I don't have time to talk to some human wrench I have business to take care of" the Acolytes saw Mary ball her fists tightly. "Maybe you should listen Magneto. After all she was kind enough to make sure we were comfortable after we were knocked out."

Magneto looked at Sabertooth so did Logan, everyone turned there attention to Mary who looked innocent. "Kid what's he talking about?" Mary smiled weakly "Uh...that's what I wanted ta talk about ya see..." They all had there arms crossed expect Rogue, Sabertooth and Gambit Mary wasn't sure how to get the truth out so she just said it. "Look I woke up last night at midnight somethin was wrong so I left my room checked on everyone but Rogue wasn't in her bed. I saw her walking out of the front gate I followed her she went to the Brotherhood she absorbed there powers. Before I could followed I made sure they were comfortable I then followed her to ya base. Saw the whole thing she was made to toy with ya you were lasted of course took me awhile ta find ya room. But I left lost her trail decided ta go home then I went ta sleep that's the whole story." Gambit was smirking at her she was not telling them the part where he was in her room she didn't want to look at him. "So what is the point?" "I think ya wastin ya time attackin Rogue ya should find the guy behind the mind control crap." Magneto was about to agree when they heard a boom Mary was thrown towards him Gambit caught her "Gambit got you Chere." He looked down she was in pain she was hit in the back by something"Chere what's wrong?" "She's the last one but it seems she isn't a mutant and I can't control her so she's worthless to me." Everyone knew who it was Mesmero the one that controlled Jean, Evan, Kitty, Kurt and Gambit. Now he was controlling Rogue and he hurt Mary "You how dare you hurt mon's Chere Gambit going to tear you apart." "Aw how cute the great Cajun thief with the feared thief DAngel you'll are quite a pair." The Brotherhood and the Acolytes couldn't believe that Mary was the famous and most feared thief DAngel. 'No they weren't suppose to know I didn't want them to know' she looked at Mesmero "I'm correct aren't I?" Mary didn't answer Lance and Pietro were right next to her "Mary is he telling the truth are you DAngel?" Mary didn't look she had her head down Gambit tightened his grip on her "Chere are you DAngel?" She pushed him off of her she was facing Mesmero he was smiling "I don't know what's more crazy you controllin my friend or ya sayin I'm a feared demon thief. Do I look like I thief or a demon for that matter?" He looked at her "No but Rogue's mind is telling me that you are in fact DAngel. But what should I do with you knowing who you really are maybe I should tell the whole world about you." Mary closed her eyes she needed a plan to help Rogue and defeat Mesmero but how now that the Brotherhood and the Acolytes knew she was DAngel. She couldn't run not when she was in far too deep 'What am I gonna do now I won't run out on my friends.' Mary stood there watching Mesmero control Rogue he told her to fight her not not absorb her "What should I do now?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow what do you think she will do. Any guesses will just to let you know I have Gambit liking Mary. I'm not sure if I should play it out or have him and Rogue go like the original plan. But this is my fic so I'll change the couples in later chaps. Guess who Mary meets in the next chapter Apocalypse, hope you stay long enough to find out what happens in Troubled Imagination


	5. The right path

Troubled Imagination

I don't own any X-men Evolution characters only Mary 'DAngel' Night with some common names. Well Mary is faced with more problems and choices will she choose the right ones to protect her friends. Please don't kill me for trying to get the accents right I'm trying my best I'm sorry. I might have misspelled and have some words together again please forgive me for that. Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes stood there shocked that there Angel they have come to know was indeed DAngel herself. Rumors and stories about DAngel were told all around New York some saying that she was a demon with amber eyes and blood red hair. Others said she was a true Angel helping and defending the weak with her skills as a thief. But there she stood no more the six feet away from them was Mary Night the famous DAngel. Mary didn't face them she had her head down her hands were balled into fists if anyone was to look at her hands they would see they were white. Mesmero was laughing at her "They now know who you really are you're not an Angel you're a fake. You hid the truth about you being DAngel only to fool them they don't want you a lying thief." She couldn't let him get away with what he was doing she had to save Rogue. "Ya right they probably don't want me anymore seein as I lied to them. But I wouldn't think ya have the upper hand in thinkin ya won." "What do you mean?" she lifted her head a little "You hear the rumor about DAngel...me being a genius?" He nodded she put her hands together "Well that was a true fact I am a genius so I made some inventions. My bo-staff, the image inducer to give me the blood red hair and amber eyes. And now a new device I call mg" "What's that suppose to mean?" Mary smiled she turned her two bracelets on the stones on them were black they turned into crimson. "Mutant genes" before he could figure it out something knocked him back. He stood up quick so see Mary's left hand was pointing at him "What was that?" Mary smirked "You don't know will let me explain the mg's I took a small blood sample from them. Yes, without them knowing which I am sorry I wanted to make something so I could help them." Mesmero looked at her then at the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes "You took a blood sample so what." "You don't get it well let me show you" she thought for second which one to use she used Pryo's power. She made the flames from Pryo's torches surround her "Do ya understand now I can do every single thing they can. Now for the last time release Rogue now or I will live up to the name Demon."

Mesmero had Rogue attack her Mary dodged easily she didn't want Rogue to touch her nor hurt her. Mary was frowning "Rogue snap out of it. Don't ya remember me it's Mary ya friend remember we have French class together. We live in the same house please Rogue snap out of it I don't want ta fight ya." Mesmero was enjoying Mary pleading with Rogue to break free of his hold "You won't fight her will you DAngel well maybe we should make you." Rogue used Cyclops and Havok's powers they all watched in horror as Mary crashed into the brick wall of the school. "MARY!" they all called out to her Mesmero laughed "She lied to you all she was nothing more then a simple lying, stealing bitch. I will awake my master with Rogue and the powers she has abs..." "Ya have ta get pasted me first numb skull." They all looked to see Mary her skin was metal she was using Colossus's power she cracked her knuckles "I'm just gettin started." She used Havok's power to blast at him but Rogue got in the way "Don't use her ta fight ya battles it'll make people ya think ya weak and ya hide behind a girl." Mesmero got mad Mary just kept on mocking him "You will pay for that with your life." "Aw did I make the big disgustin green head mad" she dodged at everything he had Rogue throw at her. 'Come one when is the powers she absorbed gonna run out. Wait maybe he's got full control of them through her.' Mary wasn't noticing when Rogue got in front of her Mary noticed her eyes started to glow red to late "Oh shit!" She went flying someone caught her she had her eyes shut because the blast hurt "Chere are you alright?" Mary's eyes flew open she was in Gambit's arms "Why'd ya catch me?" his smile turned into a frown. "Gambit won't let mon's Chere fall" she pushed at him until he released her she saw everyone looking at her worried for her. "I don't understand?" "Don't you, we care about you Mary even if you didn't tell us the whole story" Mary was surprised they we still standing besides her. She smiled happy "We're your friends Mary no one will brake this friendship we stare yo."

Mary couldn't believe that the Brotherhood wasn't mad at her Magneto floated forward "You shouldn't have to fight your battles alone." Charles was right next to him "He's right Mary you have friends now Rogue wouldn't be mad if you stopped her. Please free her from Mesmero she is begging you to she told me even if he controls her body her mind is free." Mary turned to face Gambit she gave him a look that made him put his hands up in defense "Don't blame Gambit for catching you." She smiled she looked like she was giving him a hug when she pulled away she had his deck of cards "Don't mind if I borrow these do ya swamp rat?" He smirked as she walked away "Hey Mesmero ya got a problem." "And what would that be?" they watched as she held two cards in her right hand that started to glow. "Ya pissed me off" she threw the cards at him Rogue of course got in front of him with Colossus's power active. Before the smoke cleared Mary jumped over her grabbed her shoulders did a hand stand then sent her flying with the force of Mary landing. Mesmero was staring her in the eyes "And ya wouldn't like me when I'm pissed" she touched her earing the green stone turned black. Her hair went long the color changed to blood red he saw her eyes change into flaming amber. "DAngel" "That's right now ya should have let her go now ya screwed." DAngel grabbed his robe she flung him towards the stage he crashed into it she started to shuffled the deck as she walked towards him. She charged some more cards Rogue was back "You wouldn't hurt your friend now would you?" she thought for a minute. "No, too bad she told Professor I could" she threw the cards with a bigger explosion. Making Mesmero and Rogue fly backwards into the stage "Come on Mes I'm gettin bored here the Cajun is more fun when he's flirtin with me."

She looked over at him Gambit he was staring at her eyes she walked to him "What ya havin a starin problem again it's just me." Gambit smirked "You look hot Chere would you give Gambit the honor of joining this humble Cajun a date?" Mary couldn't believe he was still at it "Look swamp rat I ain't interested in ya so get it through that thick head of yours." She had a card charging in her hand Gambit smiled "Maybe you want to play with Gambit first?" She was getting angry "Ya cocky Cajun ya didn't even listen..." something forced her to close the gap between them. Gambit and Mary's eyes went wide there lips were touching Mary pulled away as soon as she noticed his eyes glowed from the contact."Aahhhhh" she turned to see Mesmero laughing his head off "I was right you don't like the Cajun and I made you two kiss isn't it sweet of me." Logan wanted to kill him for that stunt he just pulled but saw the reaction it caused from her "Kid you alright?" The card she had in her hand was glowing a vicious red she looked straight at Mesmero her eyes were glowing violent and with amber it was like staring at death itself. "You..." she didn't say another word but she used Magneto's power all the metal that was around him was lifted into the air. Mesmero looked very scared "Any last words?" he looked at her Mary's whole body was glowing a dark red. The powers she had with the two bracelets on made Mesmero think it was a bad idea to make them kiss "I thought you wanted help in telling Gambit you want him." Big mistake by saying that she yelled as the metal that circled around him headed right for him before it hit him Rogue was next to him they teleported away.

Mary was mad "Damn it get back here ya wuss I'm gonna kill ya" Charles was impressed by Mary's inventions. And amazed she could control everyone with ease "Mary please calm down I know where they're heading." Mary looked at him she calmed down she touched her earing her hair and eyes went back to normal she didn't turn off the mg's Gambit went to her. "Chere now that he's gone would you like to continue with Gambit by making out non?" Mary looked at him for a second then she smirked like the devil."NO!" She punched him hard enough so he crashed into his team mates again "When will he learn no means no?" Magneto looked at him from his floating position. "Gambit doesn't quit that easily" Mary dusted off her trench coat "Could of fooled me." They all went there separate ways the Brotherhood was back at the boarding house the Acolytes were at the base. They got Rogue back, they all trained hard to get stronger cause now they were going to have to fight Apocalypse the most powerful mutant. Magneto was killed by him for being reckless, Charles and Storm were killed the same way. But tried to talk Apocalypse out of turning the humans into mutants would kill most of them now all three teams were staying at the mansion. Warren, Forge, X23, Alex, and Tabitha joined up to help them out by forming a stronger force against Apocalypse. Logan, Hank, Warren and Sabertooth all being the oldest were trying to settle the first problem 'What's the plan now?' "I don't think it would be wise to separate the children just to fight against him?" before any one could say another word Nick Fury walked in. "What are you doing here Nick?" "I've come with news of your fallen members. Three of them are guarding three pyramids Magneto in Mexico, Storm in China, Xavier in Egypt. But Mystique at the Sphinx we've code named them the Four Horsemen, we should divide into four teams. We need to destroy them before he can make the X-genes in every human so they will be mutants. If we don't some of them could die maybe the mutation will even kill her."

They all looked out the window to see Mary sitting under a tree she was depressed. Logan and Hank both acted like fathers towards her "We won't let him do that it might kill her. But her inventions she is wearing gives her all our powers maybe they will protect her." "Are you serious she can do them all?" "With a thought she told us after the graduation was ruined by Mesmero. But she's been like that since the death of Charles and Storm we tried to snap her out of it even having Gambit flirt with her isn't enough. She just sits there not talking to anyone she thinks we hate her for taking our blood and keeping the truth about..." "What that she's DAngel?" They looked at him "How'd you know that?" "I'm sorry to tell you this but that Mesmero guy told everyone in New York who she really is and looks like." Logan and Hank looked at her again Gambit was trying again for the fifth time that day he had a rose for her they watched. "Chere Gambit brought you something" she didn't look at him he sat in front of her. "Chere this isn't good for you everyone is worried about you so is Gambit" he held the rose in front of her she had to looked at it. She moved her hand to take it but before she could touch it the rose was caught on fire Gambit dropped the burning flower. Mary got up she started to walk to the mansion but again Gambit was there. "Chere why you do that Gambit got it for you" Mary didn't answer just kept walking she reached her room when Gambit stopped her from opening her door. "Chere you need to snap out of it your friends are worried. How bout Gambit take you out a night with Gambit is what you need."

Everyone was in the main room where the stairs are Logan was going to ask where Mary was when they heard a loud boom. Gambit landed at there feet "Ah hello Logan" "What did you blow up now? he smiled they heard someone yell. When they got upstairs they checked Mary's room she wasn't in there "Gone everyone split up and find her now!" They looked over the mansion it was way after dark when they all met back up in the main room "Keep looking she has to be here." Mary was outside in a tree using Mystique's power to hide she watched them all divide up looking for her they called out to her. When they would get near the tree she changed into a kitten Kitty saw her "Hey it's a kitten come here kitty kitty." She went to her Kitty pet her Gambit walked to her "What you got petite?" "It's a kitten she must be lost Mary would love her." Gambit's hand went to pet her but Mary jumped onto Kitty's shoulder she was staring at Gambit scared. "Aw she's scared of you...take her I have to go see what Kurt wants." Before he could argue the kitten was in his hands Mary looked up at him he didn't know what to do. "Gambit don't know how to deal with cats so he take you to Chere's room maybe she come out for you?" Gambit walked to the mansion Logan and Sabertooth saw him with her "Hey you're suppose to find Mary not a litter." Mary growled at him "Easy Sabertooth Kitty said Chere loves cats so maybe Gambit use this little one to lure her out." Logan smiled at the kitten "Hey Mary would loved to have a cat for a pet." He looked close at the kitten Mary was a full black kitten with a collar that was dark red "Mary would love you for sure." Logan took her from Gambit he petted her gently. "I hope kid's alright it's bad enough Hanks keeps telling me I'm a over protective father." Sabertooth and Gambit nodded there heads "He right you don't want anything near her unless it's you or the other X-men. Gambit go near her you want to cut him into pieces Gambit care for Chere too you know." "If we find her I'll let her choose if she wants you or anyone else near her." Mary moved in his arms Logan looked down at her with soft eyes "I've gone soft because of her I love her like she was my own."

Mary could smell his tears Mary whimpered she felt guilty for hurting Logan's feelings she jumped out of his arms. "Hey come back here" the kitten turned to face them she turned into a human. They all blinked "Sorry Logan I didn't know I meant so much ta ya" Logan was going to say something when Mary dodged an explosive card. "Hey watch it Cajun ya tryin ta kill me?" He had four more cards charged "That's right Mystique" her eyes went wide 'He thinks I'm Mystique oh shit!' she ran from him as he threw the cards at her. One hit her in the back another on her leg "Gambit quit it right now I mean it if ya don't stop I'm gonna hit ya..." she dodged another card. Everyone watched as Gambit was throwing charged cards saying it was Mystique as Mary but they didn't know it was the real Mary. Mary was fed up with the stubborn Cajun "That's it I had enough" she took the bracelets off they all watched as the stones turned from red to black. "It's Mary not Mystique I think Gambit is in trouble." Mary had her bracelets in her hand Gambit stopped throwing cards and Logan saw her "Kid but why?" Mary's head lowered. "I wanted to know why ya didn't hate me it was my fault I could have stopped Magneto, Professor and Storms death. By defeating Mesmero but couldn't really hurt Rogue I'm...sorry... I'm...so...sorry." She fell to her knees crying for the first time no one wanted to see her cry. Logan ran to her he hugged her scared she would disappear "Kid It's alright it wasn't your fault. They did what they thought was right please stop crying?" Mary just shedding tears Gambit went to them he got down on his knees Logan looked at him. "Chere...Chere please look at Gambit?" Mary lifted her head slowly her tears ran down her cheeks it broke his heart to see her crying he wiped some tears away. "Chere...Gambit wants to..." he took a card out and held it "Gambit hurt you without think it was you Chere. So Gambit wants to hurt him like he did to you." He charged the card to his chest so he could hurt himself seriously he let it go. Before it exploded it was thrown at the front doors Gambit found Mary holding him and crying harder "Why did you do that Chere Gambit wanted to pay for hurting you?"

She didn't answer she hugged him tighter her head on his shoulder she turned her head so her mouth was next to his ear. "I'm... the one... that needs... to pay not you definitely not you. You're sweet and charming I don't deserve you flirting with me. I don't deserve any friends or a life for that matter I'm a liar I lied to everyone..." Gambit wasn't moving the way she was speaking was as if her life didn't matter. She kept whispering to him without her slang "If I wasn't alive then no one would get hurt or killed. I'm so sorry Gambit please forgive me for all the things I said to you I didn't mean it?" She let go of him she stood up then backed away they all watched her "I'm sorry I promise to make it right again then I'll leave for good." Before any of them could move or say a word she teleported out of the room they checked every room she was really gone her motorcycle was proof. "No Mary come back don't leave us" "Mary we need you here" were all saying hoping she was near enough to hear there pleas. After Mary left they all divided into four groups Jean went alone to fight Xavier using Cerebro, the Brotherhood helped the team against Magneto. Another was fighting Storm in China the rest of them were at the Sphinx fighting Mystique they all were losing. Nick told Logan someone found a mutant that can negates powers but it was going to take time to find him and bring him there. Before they could continue fighting they all some a light all the teams and four horsemen were together they saw smoke in front of the Sphinx. When it cleared everyone saw Mary she was dressed in blood red and black long sleeve shirt and pants and her favorite black floor length trench coat. She didn't look at her friends but the four horsemen she lifted her left hand then made the signal to come they all attacked her one by one. Mary's sunglasses glowed then she used her left hand to blasted them back using Havok's power they didn't close to her she wouldn't let them. "Logan she brought us here maybe she was training away from us so she would fight to her fullest." Everyone watched as Mary wasn't using both hands to fight them off she started to fly up into the sky.

They surrounded her she looked down at the Sphinx her her sunglasses glowed again "Apocalypse come out an fight ya coward." She waited nothing Mary lifted her right hand "Then I'm comin in" she used her right hand to lift the Sphinx the four horsemen went to stop her. Mary used Multiple's power now there was five of her the four copies fought the horsemen easily they couldn't put up a good fight. Mary was stronger then them everyone that was watching couldn't believe it they were tired they did there best and they couldn't win. But Mary had all there powers she didn't break a sweat before the Sphinx was lifted off the ground all the way Apocalypse came out. "About time I was gettin bored with ya pawns" he snarled at her she just smirked. He noticed she didn't have any mutant genes "You're not a mutant how are you able to use mutant powers?" "Well if ya want ta know then fight me I win ya go back ta ya bed forever you win well that ain't gonna happen." He attacked her she was trying to figure out his formation he had all there powers but what his power was they didn't know. Mary was holding up good but he was stronger then her she was losing her energy he blasted her to the ground. She crashed into the sand right next to her friends she stood up her pants were ripping apart at her knees her shirt was going to be in shreds with another blast and her trench coat wasn't damaged. "How can her trench coat be in perfect condition?" "Because I made it unlike my clothes it is a special material." She did look at them Logan and Hank were next to her "Mary where have you been we were worried sick?" "Kid why did you leave we wanted you to stay with us?" Mary looked at them all her back to Apocalypse. "I'm sorry I had to prepare for this on my own" Logan saw something glowing behind her sunglasses. "Kid what's that?" she took her sunglasses off they were DAngel's eyes but no long blood red hair. "They became amber on there own I don't know how but they're amber now. I'm only fighting him so Rogue can get here with Nick and Leech" Logan understood right there "It was you who told Nick that a mutant could stop Apocalypse?" She smiled "Yup it was me and Rogue will be here soon she will be the one to drain the power from him I only have to get him back into the chamber."

She flew to him she started to punch him towards the tomb where she needed to get him so Rogue could put him back to sleep. Twenty minutes go by a plane appeared they could see Rogue with a woman and a little boy she touched him then ran to the tomb. Logan, Kurt and Scott followed her in they didn't see Mary or Apocalypse they made it to the chamber. They opened it they saw Apocalypse using Havok's power blasting at her she dodged some but most of them hit her. They could see blood dripping from the tears in her clothes she wasn't letting up she was making him get in the machine they knew he came from. He turned to see them he knew Rogue was there to drain his powers he looked at Mary he used all the powers in one to blasted her. The blast was powerful enough to kill her she crashed into the stone ceiling creating smoke. Rogue ran at him she started to drain his power he was losing his energy fast she had him lying down in the machine she closed it. They all watched as it disappeared the smoke cleared Logan went to see if Mary was alive when he got there he could see a hole going up. They went outside Charles, Storm, Magneto and Mystique were free from Apocalypse's control. When they saw Scott, Kurt, Rogue and Logan come out they asked where Mary was "He blasted her before Rogue could get him. She was blasted through the ceiling she's out here somewhere." Charles hanging on to Hank he looked over at the Blackbird "She's over there" they looked at him. "She's weak I can sense her over by the Blackbird" they went to there jet there she was covered in her own blood the blast made her land right next to the jet.

Logan went to her he hoped her mg's were working so Rogue's power could absorb his. He touched her cheek it was cold "Kid it's me Logan you did it you saved us" he didn't feel a pull. Hank examed her she was still alive but in a coma like state they all got back to the institute Logan laid her on one of the med lab's beds. "She lost alto of blood we need a supply of the same type of blood." "Who has the same blood type as her?" "I took a sample from everyone I combined four blood types and got her type." Charles looked at him then to Mary's sleeping form "Who are they Hank and can you take the mutant genes out of the blood?" "Yes I can Professor and the four mutants that I need to donated blood are you Logan, Scott, Kurt and Gambit." They went up stairs everyone was waiting for results on Mary. "She's fine but we need four of you to donate some blood so she can recover." They all nodded "I'll call out the ones we need it will be your choice to donate" "How can you say that Hank we will give up blood if it means to save her life then tell us who you need." Charles, Logan and Hank smiled seeing they all would do something to help her no matter what."Scott, Kurt and Gambit come with me so I can take the amount we need from you four." Pointing to Logan as the fourth one needed they saw her Storm was bandaging her up she was crying while she did it "Storm can you help me please it will only take a few minutes?" Hank and Storm all had them hooked up so they could take the blood needed after they got the amount he needed he disconnected them. "You will all feel weak but you can rest here if you want?" He left to destroy he mutant genes in there blood they went to see Mary, Storm was there holding her hand. "She's starting to warm up but she won't open her eyes. Why won't she open her eyes Logan I want to see her eyes so I know she's alive?"

Logan wrapped his arms around her "It's ok Ro she is alive but she needs blood Hank's going to help her wake up just you wait." Kurt, Scott and Gambit looked at her they couldn't believe the beaten she took in front of them. "She did it for us she was protecting us she blamed herself for you're deaths. She wanted to save you four and stall Apocalypse so Rogue could get there and defeat him. But..." "But she forgot to protect herself she used up all her energy. Ve vanted to tell her how much ve cared about her but this." Scott and Kurt were starting to cry Gambit went to her side he picked her hand up he looked right at her a tear slid down his face. "Chere if you don't wake up Gambit going to give you a french kiss you never gonna forget. Gambit mean it he going to kiss you until he pass out..." She didn't move he let go all the tears came out "Chere please wake up Gambit need to see your eyes. Gambit need to see your beautiful Angel eyes to look at his Demon eyes." Still nothing Hank walked in with the blood he hooked it to her so she got the blood she needed. "See Chere you gonna make it now open your eyes" he shouted that time his grip on her hand tightened. He laid his head down on the bed crying "Please Chere Gambit won't flirt with you for four months nor ask you to date him swear just wake up." "Is...that...a promise?" he flung his head up they all looked at her she slowly opened her eyes they were crystal blue hazel again. She was in pain "Cause...if...it...is where's the fun...in hittin ya?" Logan and Storm were smiling Scott and Kurt ran out of the room to go up stairs Kurt not thinking to use his power. "Everybody she's avake Mary's avake" Mary could hear them upstairs cheering that she was alive she tried to laugh but it hurt. "Chere you wound Gambit" she looked at him "Shut up I'm havin fun thinkin of all the sufferin ya gonna have when ya can't flirt with me." Logan, Hank and Storm laughed at his expression Mary just smiled "Chere you not really going to hold Gambit to that are you?" "I'm gonna enjoy it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look Mary did it she helped save her friends. Now what's going to happen while she's recovering will she tell the whole truth to them. Find out in the next chapter yes I'm not done with this yet. Any comments please enlighten me I'm up for it.


	6. Truth revealed

Troubled Imagination

I don't own any X-men Evolution characters only Mary 'DAngel' Night with some common names. Wow my sixth chapter already the whole truth comes out. How will she break it to them and no I'm far from being done with this. So enjoy the many chapters that are coming

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight at the Xavier's Institute there was only one person she woke up in pain. She didn't see anyone in the room with her she got up she saw no needles in her arms. It took her twenty minutes to walk up to the front doors it was a clear night. Mary looked down at herself she was dressed in her black tight tank-top and summer cameos it was cool tonight. She walked back inside to her bed in the med lab 'No matter what I have to tell them' with that she went back to sleep. Later the next day everyone but Mary was outside playing games and having a BBQ. Logan didn't with everyone he grabbed a few things then went to the med lab there he saw Kurt trying to feed her. "Damn it Kurt would ya quit it already I'm able ta feed myself" Logan laughed "Leave us elf." Kurt waved at him then teleported out of the room Logan went to her side "Hey kid you feeling alright?" "Expect for him tryin ta feed me like a baby. Why ya down here I heard ya all havin a BBQ and games don't let me keep ya?" Logan saw her look unhappy "Look kid I wanted to give you some company unless you want the Cajun?" he saw the smirk forming "He still grounded isn't he?" Her smirk got bigger "Yup it's only been a week and he's already beggin ta flirt I told him no." He laughed Gambit was outside depressed he couldn't flirt with Mary for two months. "How'd you get him to leave you alone?" "I told him if he didn't do the two months without buggin I'll make it four. He ran right out of here sayin somethin in French I couldn't understand but I bet he was swearin." He smiled again he saw her look at his tray "Brought some BBQ boneless ribs thought you would want some." He put it in front of her right when she was going to take a bite she remembered she had to tell the truth sooner or later.

"Logan there's somethin ya have to know I mean I'm ready to talk about when I was born to five years old." He was chewing when she said that he swallowed then looked at her seriously "What is it kid?" She wasn't fully sure if she should but Logan was the only one that cared like a father. "Logan promise you won't be mad at me or freak for not sayin this sooner?" he nodded she sighed he didn't like the sound of it. "Logan what ya see isn't really me" she waited to make sure he was listening "What are you talking about?" She sat up in the bed then lowered her head "I'm not really here that's what I mean what ya see is my imagination a copy of myself on how I want ta look like." He looked at her to see if she was serious she looked him in the eye with "This isn't a joke I'm tellin the truth." He stood up he backed up when she got out of bed "Logan ya have ta believe me look no mg's watch this." He watched as her tank-top and shorts turned into a long sleeve shirt and baggy pants "How did you do that?" "I'm my imagination in this world please believe me." She took one step towards him he ran from her it hurt her more then she thought 'He's like a father to me I wanted him ta be the first ta know Logan I'm sorry I'm so sorry' she disappeared then reappeared in her room. She went outside to confess everything to everyone when she found them they were playing baseball Gambit was at bat he swung the ball was flying towards her. Mary wasn't paying attention Lance saw it was heading for her they could she has not wearing her mg's "Mary look out!"

She looked up just in time she stopped the ball by putting her hand up she threw it back to them. She was walking towards them because the Professor was sitting with Storm they stopped playing and watched her. "Professor I have somethin ta tell ya and everyone else too" he looked at her "Yes you don't have you mg's on." "I lied I never needed them they're just fashion I'll show ya" she turned her eyes into Gambit's then made a card appear charge it then tossed it into the air. No explosion just smoke her eyes turned back "See no mg's they're not real and so ain't I. What ya see in my imagination I'm not from this world I wanted ya ta know the truth before it got deeper." Everyone couldn't believe what they heard nor saw Gambit on the other hand walked up behind her. "Chere you hit your head during the fight with..." "I didn't hit my head what I say is the truth" she turned to face him he was grinning at her. "Mary you can't be from another world or someone's imagination" she walked away then turned to face them all. "Hope this don't hurt me?" she closed her eyes then everyone saw something forming in front of them. They could see a girl the same age as Mary sleeping they looked the same Gambit went forward a little. He looked at her then to Mary they were the same he went back they all heard someone calling. "Mary dinner's ready" they saw the girls eyes they were Mary's color she vanished Mary fall to her knees. Logan went to her side she was pale and shaking "Kid who was that and why did she look like you?" She stood up "That was me in my world here I can be anything I want. There I can't be anything I want just myself with a huge imagination." She collapsed Logan caught her she was cold again but this time shaking "Hank help me over here would you?" Hank looked her over her energy was drained "She's weak all of her energy is gone" Gambit went to her he moved his hand to her butt before he could touch her. He went backwards "Not all of it Hank" everyone laughed "Try that again and I'll use my imagination ta make a woman." Gambit smiled none the less "Just making sure you're still you Chere" "Ha ha ha very funny swamp rat."

The next day Mary was sitting next to her window looking out it was raining. Everyone acted like what Mary told them didn't happen but the Professor has been asking questions if she remembered anything of her time there. When lunch came Mary didn't leave her room Kitty was knocking on her door "Mary it's lunch time." She didn't answer then Kurt, Jean, Scott and Rogue all tried to make her come out to eat. None of them could make her come out an hour after lunch Logan was knocking on her door "Kid I have to talk to you." She didn't answer "If you don't let me in I'll have the Cajun here in a heart beat he's dying to get to you." Still no answer he didn't want to use his claws but he needed to get her to eat he was about to swing his claws at her door. When someone grabbed his wrist "I wouldn't do that if I were you it'll take hours to get through that." He turned to see her she was sad and still pale "Kid you have to eat Hank said you need food for energy." He held the plate for food for her to take "Who cooked?" "Gumbo did he's trying to impress you." Mary shook her head "Why can't any of ya accept the fact I'm not the real me" "Kid we care about you so you're real to us." Mary took the plate Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rogue and Gambit all watched her in concern. "I don't think she minded that fact you cooked Gambit" "Gambit hope so too mon ami" she took a bite. She handed the plate back to Logan she ran to the kitchen they all followed her she was swallowing a glasses of water. "You ok kid?" she looked over at them her expression changed when she saw Gambit "Ya tryin ta kill me?" "What do you mean Chere?" "That" pointing to the plate Logan had "What the hell was that?" He went to look at the plate "That is one of Gambit special dishes he made it just for you" "It's spicy I don't like spicy foods." He frowned then he was mad "Gambit didn't know that Chere maybe if you talk to Gambit he know you better."

Mary was shocked he was yelling at her they all were shocked "I don't have to talk to ya just so you can know me ask everyone else." She went back to her room Gambit ran to her before she didn't hear it close she turned to see him closing it. "What are ya doin get out of my room now?" he shook his head "Not going to do that Mary not until he knows you." Mary looked at him thinking what to do he went for her she got away from him "Stay away from me Gambit I'm warnin ya." "You can't hurt Gambit you too weak to use your power" he was right she didn't eat nor slept to get her energy back. He almost had her "I don't want ya ta touch me now leave me alone" he was losing his patience he spotted her coat. He charged her trench coat up "If you don't came here right next to Gambit he going to blow up your coat." She looked at him he was serious she walked over to him pouting once she was in arm reach he uncharged her coat then grabbed her arms. "Happy?" she was looking at him he didn't smile he pulled her with him to sit on his lap when he sat on her bed. "Let me go" "Not until you answer Gambit's questions" she didn't look at him she hated the fact she had to sit on his lap she crossed her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist "Now what is your favorite food?" she didn't answer she felt something warm on her hips that went to her knees. She looked down to see he was charging her shorts "What the hell are ya doin uncharge them now" The color was growing dark red "Gambit I'm serious uncharge them now" "Answer the question" she looked at him he was dead serious. "I don't really have a favorite I like a lot of things" "Like what?" she looked at him again the warmth from her short got hot "Pizza, Chinese food and cheeseburgers those kind." He took some of the charge away "What are your favorite colors?" "I'm not gonna tell ya that" he recharged her shorts again "Damn it Gambit stop that" "Answer me" "Red, black and white."

He smiled at that one "Red and black just like Gambit's eyes?" "No your eyes are gonna be black and blue if ya don't take the charge away and let go of me." "What kind of music do you like?" "Why the hell are ya askin me these questions ya could of asked someone else?" "Because Gambit want to hear them from you now answer his question." "Techno, hip hop and rock" "Where would you like to live?" "Why do I even bother Japan" "Have you had any boyfriends?" she tried to get out of his grip he held her tighter "Answer Chere." "The hell I will ya askin too many questions that I wouldn't answer if my life depended on it now let go." "If Gambit do you would have to take your shorts off quickly on second thought Gambit like the sound of that." Mary turned on his lap and punched him in the face his grip on her shorts was gone she jumped off of him she was on the other side of her bed. He recovered from her punch to see her throw her shorts in the air after the explosion she stood up with another pair on he went towards her "Don't come near me blownin up my shorts is one way ta get killed." He smiled "If you didn't notice Gambit is a dangerous mutant you don't want to mess with." "If you don't notice I'm gonna kill ya if ya do that again" "Gambit wouldn't of if you didn't punch him in the face." "I punched ya because ya were usin ya advantage over me ta get me ta answer somethin I don't know the answer to." He looked at her surprised "You don't know if you had any boyfriends?" "Not when my mind is here I don't, I don't know what's goin on there." He went over to her he was going to put his arms around her when she backed up "Gambit won't charge your shorts again he promise." She looked at him 'If you value your life you won't' look he hugged her "Do you miss your home?" "No not really if I could I would really be here or somewhere else."

Gambit held her to him "Gambit would like to taste your cooking everyone says it's the best they ever had." Mary smiled he didn't see it "They said you created a desert that was called Heaven's Bliss" "Heaven's Kiss" he looked at her he put his hand under her chin to lifted it. So her eyes could look into his "Can Gambit have some of Heaven's Kiss?" her eyebrows narrowed confused. When he moved closer to her she knew what he meant she pushed him away from her "It ain't that kind of kiss swamp rat." Gambit went to her she was backing up into a corner and he knew it "Gambit very interested in a kiss from you Chere." Mary had to think of something anything to get him away from her she got an idea "You asked me questions now you answer mine." He stopped "You want to know Gambit then ask Chere he tell you anything you want to know." "Ok why did you leave ya home?" his cocky grin faded she raised her left eyebrow "You ain't gonna answer are ya?" He walked to her door she got him to run with one question "Yea I answered yours why can't you answer mine uh?" He stopped for a second then slammed her door she was smiling then she frowned "Damn it I finally get him ta leave now I have ta apologize." She opened her door to see him staring at her with the same cocky grin "Gambit knew you were going to come after him to make up." She rolled her eyes "In ya dreams I only wanted ta say if ya don't answer my questions then I ain't answerin yours got it." She shut the door before he could answer Gambit put his hand on her door where her name plate was "Why do you play so hard to get Chere?"

Mary woke up at 4 am for a danger session Logan listed for her and others she didn't know who of course. She met up with Kitty "You too uh?" "I like can't believe we have to like to this so early. But at least we like have a partner" Mary looked at her for a moment "He's givin us partners I hope you're my partner Kit." They laughed saying who would be the worst partner they got there first Logan was even impressed "So half-pint can be early?" "Only when I'm with her so what's this partner thing about?" "Wait till the other two get here" Kitty and Mary picked back up to the worst partner. "God I hope I like don't get stuck with Kurt" "Why I think you and Kurt would be a good team" "Like how do you figure?" "Well think he can teleport and you can phase think of all the guys ya knock out. But don't try any of that on me because I'll be waitin for it." "Oh ok well I think you and like Gambit would be perfect partners" "If I wanted ta lose my lunch yea he's too cocky for his own good. I mean he thinks he is a god with all the women that fall for him I don't see what is so perfect about him." Logan laughed at that 'She has no idea she'll hate me for this' "Come on Mary you and Gambit are the only like thieves I know so like date him or become friends." Mary crossed her arms trying to figure out why Logan laughed but looked at Kitty "Is ya ponytail on tight cause I thought I heard ya say date and friend in the same sentence with Gambit." "I did give him a chance Mary he like totally deserves one" Mary rubbed the back of her neck "I'll think about it now why were you laughing?" They faced Logan his smile disappeared "You're partners are here finally" they turned to see Kurt and Gambit Mary figured it out in a second. "No way in hell am I gonna have him as my partner I no sooner die" "Too bad kid half-pint and elf are partners they need to work on team skills you and gumbo are good together already." Mary chringed when Gambit put his arm over her shoulder "Look like Gambit and mon ami are partners non?" "Ya ain't gonna be livin for long if ya don't remove ya arm."

Kitty and Kurt were laughing at him everyone got use it the idea of her giving him death threats Logan was happy he didn't have to do it. Gambit slowly backed away from her held his hands up in defense "Sorry mon ami Gambit happy we partners" Mary raised her left eyebrow. "Mon ami I thought it was Chere?" "Mon ami is my friend you are Gambit's friend now so deal with it" he walked into the danger room they looked at her her bangs were covering her eyes. "Mary are you like ok?" "I'm so happy he stopped calling you Chere" "Kid you're happy right?" Mary turned to look at Gambit's back "I don't like this feelin I think I was better off with him callin me Chere" they all went into the danger room Logan had them stand next to each other. Gambit didn't look at her Mary didn't like it he wasn't hitting on her and it felt wrong that he didn't 'I got use to it already maybe we can be friends now?' "You will use your skills not powers Hank said kid's too weak to use them" Mary looked at him "Wanna bet?" He looked at her the look she was giving him meant 'don't push your luck or it'll cost you' "Ok Gambit make sure you aid her in anyway you can. Half-pint and elf you better watch yourselves Mary's smarter then you both." Mary smirked at that the session was to defeat your opponent without hurting them too much Logan pointed out. They also had to get a certain item that was guarded well as the institute Gambit didn't say a word the whole session. Mary and Gambit defeated Kitty and Kurt Mary apologized for hitting her "I'll make it up to ya Kit" Mary watched Gambit fighting Kurt he had trouble for a few minutes. When Kurt was out cold he saw her sitting on a ledge waiting "Ready for the item?" he didn't answer she didn't even see his eye glow when she gave him the smirk he liked from her.

She frowned 'I don't get it he always says somethin cocky when I do that I really don't like this feelin' they got to the target Gambit examed the area it was lasers. The floor was motion sensitive you only got a few seconds before the alarm went off Gambit was thinking he was too big for the lasers. "How to get in?" she heard him she took her trench coat off then put her bandanna on "I can't believe he made this easy I'll have to get Logan to upgrade it for sure." Gambit turned to look at her he was going to say something mean she could tell "Don't say a word I'm thinkin." He was now mad before he could move towards her she ran for the lasers he tried to stop her but he noticed she was flexible. He watched her dodge the lasers with ease 'Damn she good too bad Gambit playing hard to get now' she was very light on her feet no more then a second on one spot. She was near the item when something hit her luckily she was in a safe spot to stand she looked towards Gambit he was staring at her. 'What hit me he didn't do anythin so what?" she was cut short on her thoughts when something hit her again but harder. She saw Magneto "What are you doin here Magneto?" "Logan asked me to help in this session you and Gambit are working together I hope?" She looked at him over her shoulder she whispered to Magneto so Gambit couldn't hear "He's not callin me Chere anymore I have a bed feelin when he called me mon ami." "Yes I see your problem well if it makes you feel any better I'll hurt him more then usual" "Temptin but no need to I'll find out what's wrong." He smiled at her "What?" "You're letting his charm work on you and here I thought you were the only one to fight it." He laughed Gambit was wondering why he was laughing at Mary she growled "Why you take that back right now it ain't workin." He kept laughing Mary's fist were turning white "That's it!" used Havok's power to blast him into the wall then got the item. The session was over Magneto was shocked she did that he watched her storm out of the danger room Logan was there "What did you say to make her mad." "Did you know Gambit's not flirting with her?" Logan crossed his arms and nodded his head "Yup it's disturbing her she thinks it a bad thing."

Gambit was in the kitchen Kurt was yelling at him "Vhy did you have to hit me so hard?" Kitty was laughing "Oh come on Kurt he like didn't mean it. Mary said she was sorry and like totally going to make it like up to me." "Easy for you to say he's the one that knocked me out hard" Kurt felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. "Oh did my little fuzzy get hurt I'll make it all better" she kissed him on the cheek Gambit spit out his sip of soda seeing Mary kissed Kurt. "How bout I take you out too bro" Kurt smiled "Ok sis vhere you going to take us?" she thought about it for a minute. "Don't know maybe the new club that opened four months ago I got connections" Kurt and Kitty both jumped for joy "Ok then it's settle be ready by seven tonight." They went up stairs to pick out the outfits they were going to wear and get ready for school Mary grabbed a banana she peeled it when she noticed Gambit. "Why all quiet figured ya ta be flirtin with a girl somewhere" "You and petite the only ones up." "Oh well later" "Why did you kiss him?" she stopped by the door "Excuse me?" "Why did you kiss blue boy?" She looked at him confused then she guessed why he asked that "Because someone was rough with him and I thought I could cheer him up by offerin him a chance at a club." Gambit walked to her he pinned her to the wall "Gambit asked you time after time to give him a kiss but you give him one." "Don't be so jealous he's like a little brother it was on his cheek. You're the one that hurt him so I apologized for ya be happy he won't hold a grudge now." Gambit tightened his grip on her upper arms "Ow Gambit let go it's startin ta hurt" she saw his eyes glow "Not until you give Gambit one mon ami." Mary looked him in the eyes "Get the hell off of me right now mon ami" she mocked him yet he was forgetting why he was calling her mon ami instead of Chere. He backed away from her "See you at school mon ami" she stayed there she couldn't believe she wanted to kiss him. 'Damn you Gambit once I find out why ya ain't callin me Chere I'm gonna hurt you so bad ya wish Logan will kill you' she went to her room school was in two hours. Kitty and Kurt were waiting to find out who was giving rides "Hey guys why the faces?" "Ve don't know vho vill give us a ride" "Like yea I mean they can't all be like mean." "I can drive Scott's let me go ask" "Wait he'll like let you drive his car?" "Yea I mean it's not like he's usin it lately." "Gambit give you a ride petite" they saw Gambit dressed as usual Kitty shook her head "That's like ok I can get a ride from Mary" "You wound Gambit petite."

Kurt growled "Easy blue boy Gambit won't steal your girl maybe he will" Mary had to grab Kurt's tail in order to keep him from attacking Gambit. "So you do care mon ami?" "I care for him not you Kurt get on my cycle I'll drive" Gambit's grin turned into a scowl. "Are you sure sis I don't vhat to be a burden?" "Kurt get on or ya have ta use ya power" he jumped on the back of her motorcycle before she took off. "You like jealous she spends more time with him like don't you?" Gambit didn't answer he followed them to school he entered the classroom he shared with her. She was reading a note she was given "Where'd you get that mon ami?" "None of ya business Cajun" he frowned "Why are you not calling Gambit swamp rat?" "Maybe the same reason ya callin me mon ami." He went to his sit the teacher walked in "Settle down class we have a new student today treat him well." The guy walked in he kind of looked like Gambit the girls all made the noise they did for when Gambit first walked in Mary looked up she knew who it was. He looked at her "Well if it isn't my dear friend Mary how have you been sweetie?" he sat next to her Gambit's eyed glowed. "What are ya doin here Seth and don't call me sweetie I have a right mind ta throw ya butt in jail." He put his arm around her the teacher was looking "She's an old friend I haven't seen her in years." He turned around once he wasn't looking she grabbed his wrist and twisted it "Don't touch me ya disgustin jerk I don't like ta be touched." She let go then returned to reading "Still so feisty I love that" she ignored him for the rest of the class. Lunch came fast she was sitting with Kitty and Kurt "Like who's the new guy he's cute?" "Stay away from him!" they looked at her. "Something vrong sis?" "Just stay away from him I mean it'll be safer if ya did" Gambit was standing in front of them. "Who is your friend mon ami?" she snapped which scared them "He ain't my friend if you ever call him that again I swear I'll take those cards and shove them up ya ass after I charge them!" Kitty and Kurt backed away from her Gambit could tell she knew him "What he do to you?" She shook her head "None of ya business just don't go near him and ask questions he won't answer honestly." She grabbed her things then left "I like think he did something like totally bad to her." "Me too do you think ve should tell the Professor about him and her out burst?" Gambit's eyes followed her "If he proves to be a problem then yes."

The day ended with Mary running to her motorcycle Kurt was there waiting "Get on quick." Before he could ask the new guy showed up "Hey you not going to show a friend around?" "No so buzz off Seth I ain't got time for ya lame ass" she started her cycle Kurt held on when they sped out off the grounds. Mary didn't feel safe until she was inside the mansion "Mary vhat's vrong vith you I was scared I vas going to fall off." "I'm sorry Kurt I didn't want ta waste time there besides the club is in six hours do whatever ya need to now." She ran to her room 'I don't think I can take them to the club tonight I know I'll get Wanda and Rogue to do it. No that won't be good I'll have ta to it maybe I should ask him to come as well?' After dinner Kurt and Kitty were waiting for Mary to come down stairs she was outside Gambit's door 'Here goes nothin.' She knocked on his door he opened it he was only wearing sweats "What do you want?" her heart pumped faster "I was wonderin if ya could join us?" He raise an eyebrow "Why would you ask Gambit that?" "Because I thought I could use some help with them in case a guy hits on Kit without me knowin." He crossed his arms she sighed "Alright I want ya ta come happy?" he was surprised he didn't push it though "Gambit be ready in five minutes." She went down stairs 'Good he thinks I want him to come he's only gonna be there so Seth stays away from me.' Mary told them that Gambit was coming they were waiting in one of the X-cars she picked it out so no one would think it belonged to the institute. "I always liked you taste sis" "Yea like I didn't even know you like picked this one out." Gambit saw Kurt sitting in the front with Mary so he sat behind her "What were you all talking about before Gambit got here?" "Ve vere saying sis has great taste in cars" "She like totally picked this one." Gambit didn't like cars much but the one he was in was stylish "You picked this one mon ami Gambit impressed?" "Thanks for ya approval ready ta go?" they all cheered they where shocked to see so few people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm letting my imagination run wild maybe I'll be better with a different fanfic. What do you think wish me luck on that one


	7. Night out

Imagination

I don't own X-men Evolutions only Mary 'DAngel' Night with some common names I'm gonna bash Gambit for a bit sorry Gambit fans and sorry it's been a while since I started writing this. I got two comments thank ya and if you like you could voice your opinion of what you would like to happen to the fic so feel free ta do so. Enjoy

* * *

Mary smiled seeing there expression once they saw the club they loved the place already they were happy not many people were there "Angel's Sin that like means what?" "It means I sinned" they looked at her confused. "I made this place five months ago it's my club Angel's Sin hello me bein the Angel and the Sin was stealin the money kiddin slavin over makin the money." They went to the door Remy was shocked and happy to see the door man "Piotr it's nice to see you going to party with Remy?" "Can't I'm working John and Creed are here too if you wanted to know" Kitty and Kurt didn't know what to think "Like what's your job?" Mary stepped next to him "Say hello to my door man, John's the bartender and Creed is the bouncer. They work for me with a better pay I might add right metal dude" "Yes better pay and no one gets hurt too much." Kitty smiled at him then went inside with the others true to her word John was at the bar and Creed was looking around. Kurt's jaw dropped from how most of the girls were dressed, Remy laughed from his reaction and Kitty was smiling at the cute guys in the club "Ya look like ya never seen a club before?" Remy went to the small group of teenage girls Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand then went to the dance floor Mary just watched with a small smile. "See you brought your friends and the Cajun" she turned to see Creed "Hey no fights ya bored enough ta make ya talk ta me uh?" "Yeah you know me by now so I hear Remy stopped calling you Chere right?" she didn't answer she looked over at him he was kissing a girl's neck. Her eyes went wide "Oh my god" "What is it?" she pointed to Remy "You remember Christina right?" he looked and then burst out laughing "Oh if he knew I got to tell John and Piotr they'll love this." She watched him leave waiting a few minutes she had to help Remy even if it would mean pay back Remy didn't notice her "Hello Christina I see ya got another man too bad he's stupid." Remy stopped to turn to see Mary "Mon ami Remy busy you jealous he making out with a real woman?" she snorted "If that's a real woman then I must be the King of Thieves." He let go of the girl to face Mary "Alright then King of Thieves why did you call Remy stupid?" "Because Christina is a Chris ain't that right?" He turned to look at her he saw her take the wig off his head showing he was really a guy "Sorry I thought you were into drags?" Remy turned pale "I think next time ya should ask before ya kiss." They watched him run to the bathroom "He went to throw up didn't he?" "Sorry Christina I didn't want him ta suffer even if he drives me crazy." Mary grabbed a water bottle then waited for Remy to come out of the bathroom once he did she held it out for him "Christina is sorry for not sayin anythin what were ya thinkin when ya decide ta make out?" He was gulping the water down "Remy don't think" "Then ya should if not for you then for me so I don't have ta hear ya whinin later." He looked at her "Which ones are the males Remy don't want to repeat it?" she told him after that he went back at making out with the girls. "Why do I even bother?" she was leaning over a railing on the top floor when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. "Did you miss me sweetie?" Mary tensed up she knew that voice "Let go of me Seth or else" "Or you're so called friends will come don't think so ladies man is busy and those two are dancing." Mary tried to get out of his grip but he pushed her up against the railing "Easy I don't want to hurt my toy now do I" she froze "I ain't ya toy and you'll pay for that." He turned her to face him he held a knife under her chin she saw his shirt change colors "Let her go homme unless you want to blow up." Seth let her go Remy pulled her to him "You alright mon ami Remy saw him with a knife?" Mary didn't look at him she punched Seth hard enough to knock him out "I could've taken him ya don't know him...Creed!" Creed was by her side in a minute "Take this trash out make sure he doesn't come back in.....feel free to rough him up" he left smirking Remy was concerned "Mon ami Remy just helpin." "I don't need ya help anymore mon ami so leave me alone" she walked away from him she went to the bar John stood in front of her "Hey Sheila something wrong?" "Yea swamp rat thinks I need ta be saved all the time" he was going to say he was right behind her but didn't from Remy's glare. "So you feeling the same as before with him?" "I don't know why he stopped callin me Chere I was used to it but now it's mon ami" she put her head down Remy's glare softened. "I think I was better off with him callin me Chere it sounded right in a way. Now it's mon ami he said I was his friend now is that French for friend?" "My friend Sheila and Chere is dear in case you wanted to know" Mary blinked "It means dear I forgot but he's the kind of love'em and leave'em movin to the next woman kind of guy. Why would he call me that I'm the only one at the mansion he calls Chere he calls all the others petites?" She was confused John wanted to tell her Remy was right behind her but couldn't Remy was staring at her back "John I'm not sure on emotions or feelings could ya tell me what I sound like?" "If I could then I would but you need a empath someone who can feel what you're feeling." "Ya know one by any chance?" she was going to take a sip of her drink when Remy lean on the bar next to her. "Bonjour mon ami how are you doing?" "Fine mate how about you?" "Remy's fine he was looking for the most beautiful woman to make out with oh look he found her at last." Mary was going to roll her eyes when she felt him pulled her towards him "Hello Chere would you like to make out with Remy tonight?" Mary was a little shocked to hear him call her Chere again but it was gone when she punched his jaw hard. John was laughing hard Remy was on the ground looking up at her stunned "That's what ya get for touchin me and I don't need a cocky, smooth talkin, swamp rat ass savin me when I don't need it." She left them worried she wasn't herself after he stopped calling her Chere 'It's only been a week since he stopped' she spotted Kitty and Kurt. Kitty was asleep on Kurt's shoulder Mary smiled at the sight "She's tired could ve go home it's almost midnight?" "Sure go to the car I'll get swamp rat" she went to the bar but didn't see him or John. She looked all over for him and still no sign so she left the club she saw Kurt sleeping in the back sit with Kitty someone was in the driver's sit. When she got closer she knew who it was "Get in Remy will drive" "I rather have Kitty drive besides I have the keys." She held them in the air then jiggled them he smirked as he moved to the passenger side when she got in and closed the door he pushed her against it. "What are ya doin get off?" He didn't move for a few seconds then locked his lips with hers she was stunned for a minute then pushed him off of her. "Don't do that again or Logan is gonna be right next ta ya bed with his claws out while ya sleep" his smirk didn't fade it took her ten minutes to get to the institute. Remy carried Kitty to her room Mary pulled Kurt onto her shoulder to get him inside when she got him in bed she went to her room. Exhausted she jumped on her bed she was pulling her pillow towards her when she felt something warm against her she opened her eyes to see Remy sleeping next to her. She jumped off the bed "What the hell are ya doin in my room let alone my bed?" he opened his eyes to look at her "Remy was lonely so he thought you would keep him company?" She growled at him she grabbed his trench coat's collar pulled him to his feet "I want ya out of my room" she was pulling him to the door. But he stopped picked her up then dropped her on her bed he snuggled up to her she was struggling to get his hands off of her. "Stop moving or Remy will do something you don't want" she didn't stop from trying to push him off. "If ya don't get off and out of my room I'll use Scott's power ta blast ya through the ceilin to the roof" he ignored her he rubbed his head against her chest she froze. He knew that it made her mad as hell he was in a deep sleep she thought Mary growled she teleported into his room. She phased through him then left his room when she was going to open the door his arms were around her. "What the..." she was dragged back to his bed "Let go swamp rat" he kissed her neck "Night Chere." She phased again and stayed phased he was looking at her "Come to bed" "Don't think so Cajun I'm goin to my bed you stay." She walked to the door he was in front of her "I'm usin Kitty's power idiot I'll phase right through ya." He smiled "You can't use it for too long you're turning pale" she was draining her energy to keep him from touching her. She rolled her eyes she teleported out of his room she was in hers she made sure the door and window was locked. He watched her get into her bed from her window she was tired Mary didn't notice him he was shivering she heard him sneeze. 'Damn Cajun I'm gonna kill him' she got up walked to her window pulled him through it "Why are ya botherin me I'm tired and ya want ta mess with me." Remy smiled "No he just want some good company" he pulled her to the bed laid down with her in his arms "Now good night." She didn't argue this time she closed her eyes "Night Remy" with that they slept he had a good dream and Mary didn't have a nightmare.

When morning came he woke up first he looked down to see her he was in her room she had a smile on her face he grinned 'Maybe Remy shouldn't leave so soon to prove to Chere he isn't the love'em all night then leave'em kind.' She stirred in her sleep she could smell spices she was dreaming of Remy with his intense red and black eyes "Hmm ya smell good." His grin got bigger he was moving closer to her so he could kiss her but she opened her eyes Mary was either dreaming or Remy was really in her bed. She remembered last night so he was really in her bed "Ahhhh!" she pushed him off of her bed he fell on the floor Logan was already pounding on the door "Kid wake up it's time for a session...kid what's wrong?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at Remy who started to get up she whispered to him "What the hell are ya doin in my room in my bed even?" "Look Chere Remy sorry he hurt your feelings but that don't mean you can scare him to death." "Scare ya Logan's gonna skin us both if he sees you in my room or even smell ya on me" she had to do something quick "Hold on Logan I'll be there in ten minutes I can't find my outfit." She was praying he couldn't tell she was lying he responded "Ok kid hurry up then I'll be waiting for you" she fell to the floor "Thank god that worked." Remy was by her side in a second "Don't worry Chere Remy get you out of trouble" she looked at him then pushed him to the ground and pinned him. "Why the hell were ya in my bed and why are ya callin me Chere now I thought mon ami was friend?" "It is but Remy only called you mon ami because he was playing hard to get like you were" she frowned then growled "You put me through hell by confusin me because I was playin hard ta get." He nodded his head "You're an idiot I don't play hard to get I am hard to get I don't want to be another of your challenges or one night flings. I just want ta be friends if it means you calling me Chere then fine you made me worry when you called me mon ami I thought I did somethin wrong." She got up and left to go to the danger room Remy was still laying on her floor he noticed when her accent wasn't there "Remy made you worry about him when you're mad you lose your accent Remy's gets thicker" he went after her. When he got there Logan was red from yelling "Why is gumbo's scent all over you?" "Remember I took Kitty and Kurt to my club last night?" he nodded "Well I sort of invited him ta come" "What do you mean sort of invited?" she sighed in defeat "Ok the truth is I invited him ta come so I could have help protectin Kitty and Kurt from someone I thought I left in the past." "In other words you used him" she didn't look up at him "I think I did I was wrong I'm gonna go apologize" "Don't have to Remy heard the whole thing." Mary spun around to see Remy without his usual smile "Remy I...wait ya mad ain't cha?" he stood by the doors to the danger room "Why would he be if he worried you so much by not calling you Chere?" She looked at him confused "He means he forgives you kid" "I'm glad on two accounts" "And they are?" "He's not mad and you understand him better than I do means ya becomin friends." She smiled at him Logan was annoyed "I'm not friends with gumbo I just said he forgives you that's all" she laughed Remy didn't smile but he was laughing on the inside. She turned leaving since Logan called off the session on account he wasn't in the mood Mary smirked at his reason since it was her fault. When she got back upstairs she went to the kitchen getting something to snack on she turned to leave but bumped into Remy she stared at him not sure what to say then slowly walked away. He was staring at her she could feel his eyes on her she shivered just thinking of his eyes on her made her shiver in a weird way nothing bad but she wasn't sure if it was good either. Then the thought of him kissing her again came to mind she sighed 'Man do I have it bad for the guy' she was about to leave when she felt something warm all around her she looked down to see her shirt glowing her eyes went wide. "Gambit you......" he only charged her shirt enough to get her attention the second she turned to look at him he kissed her she tried pushing away from him but he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close. After she stopped struggling he deepened the kiss when she kissed back slowly he broke the kiss seeing her blushing a little "Hope you accept Remy's apology" she looked away blushing more. "If that was an apology what's a thank you.... don't answer that.... I forgive you now get off of me" he smirked about to show her what she would get for a thank you but unwrapped his arms from her waist. "Night mon Chere" he turned leaving her alone she sighed "Damn swamp rat" she smiled to herself as she went up to her room to sleep wondering how she was going to torture him later.

* * *

Damn job gettin in my way of this fanfic oh well it'll probably at least a month to add another chapter. I'm also workin on other fanfictions I stink at coming up with names so most all of them will have Mary Night just she won't be a mutant just the name will be repeated in them after all Mary Night is me later.


End file.
